Transformers: Destiny Blade
by EpcPanda
Summary: Amber is 14 years old, and her life is what you can call normal, well, for her anyway. Then one day while out riding her life chages derasticly. She meets the Autobots, which throws her head first into their war. ON HOLD AT THE MOMENT, WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amber sighed, glancing out the classroom window, her wavy auburn hair let down around her shoulders, her pale but stunning sea green eyes took in the scene outside the window, she had a slightly Asian complexion that was from her father's side of the family. She was snapped out of her daydreaming by Ms. Lambay's pissed off voice,

"Amber Masigy!" The teacher yelled, Amber sighed and turned to the angry teacher, "Please show me respect and listen!" Amber rolled her eyes,

"I'd respect you more if you learned how to pronounce my name. It's MA-SA-SHI!" Amber fumed, she leaned back, "And why should I listen? I already know all this stuff." Ms. Lambay glared at the student. The old teacher knew the girl was smart. Smarter then all the other dunces in the school. The only problem was her attitude!

"Fine then miss Masigy," She said the name on purpose, "Please answer the question on the board." Ms. Lambay tapped the question, Amber smiled, and red the question 'A wave that causes the particles of the medium to vibrate parallel to the direction the wave travels?' Amber sighed and looked at her teacher,

"Seriously?" The girl asked, "That's one of the easiest questions ever!" Amber exclaimed, "Longitudinal waves, also known as "l-waves", are waves that have the same direction of vibration as their direction of travel, which means that the movement of the medium is in the same direction as or the opposite direction to the motion of the wave." Amber smirked at her teacher and before the teacher could do anything the bell rang,

"Thanks for the fun teach'!" She mocked and bolted from the room. _Saved by the bell. _She laughed.

Amber ran home, her legs carrying her quickly to the house she lived in with her grandfather. Her parents had died in a car accident when she was only six, so she had been bounced around by relatives but then just ditched again. After her grandmother died when Amber was ten, she went to live with her grandfather. Amber reached the house, it was a comfy little farm and the scenery was beautiful. As Amber jogged down the path a nicker of greeting came from the paddock where her beautiful black stallion, Sky, stood watching her. Amber grinned and loped happily over to the horse. She patted his large soft nose and looked into his blue eyes. Amber stroked near his ear and along his mane,

"I'll take you out for a ride later okay?" The horse snorted and looked at her with intelligent eyes that had a simple message in them, _You got any apples? _Amber laughed and reached into her bag, pulling out a juicy apple she picked on her way home. She held it out to the horse and he took it gratefully, munching on it he closed his eyes happily. Amber smiled and patted his cheek,

"Be back soon." She promised and walked to the farmhouse.

"Oji-san? I'm home!" Amber called as she walked into the farm house, her green eyes turned to the door way to the kitchen as her grandfather hobbled out smiling kindly.

"Amber, how was school?" He asked, looking at his granddaughter fondly, Amber shrugged,

"Same old." She muttered and the two walked into the kitchen. Amber loped over to the fridge and pulled out a fresh apple, munching on it,

"I got a call from Ms. Lambay saying you weren't listening in class." He said strictly, Amber looked at him wide eyed and spluttered, chocking on the mouthful of apple,

"At least I answered the question correctly!" Amber said, her grandfather looked at her and shook his head with a sigh,

"What am I going to do with you..." He muttered,

"Home school me?" The auburn haired girl asked hopefully. Oji-san shook his head and chuckled, they dropped the subject. After eating the apple Amber raced up stairs and put her riding gear on, she hopped down the stairs. Oji-san looked up,

"Taking Sky for a ride?" He asked, Amber nodded and grabbed a few more apples, some trail mix and three bottles of water, tossing them in her backpack. She turned around, grabbed her first-aid kit, threw it in with a flashlight, extra batteries, a compass and a blanket. Oji-san raised an eyebrow,

"You moving out?" Amber laughed,

"No, just being careful, you never know what'll happen." Oji-san nodded, seeing something missing he looked at her,

"Shouldn't you have a rope? Just in case? Oh, and your cellphone, in case you get lost." Amber nodded and tossed the last two things in the bag. She turned smiled to her grandfather,

"I'll be back later." She said and raced out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Recon sat outside of Cybernetic's command room. His dark green,grey and brown paint was scratched and had burn marks on it. Short Shot walked out of the Autobot leader's command room.

"Your turn" He said snidely. Recon took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. Cybernetic Prime stood looking at the screen. Road Blaze sat on a seat not to far away looking at some plans.

"Hello Recon." Road Blaze said looking up, Recon looked over at the Infiltration Specialist surprised that a warrior of his status would be talking to a trainee.

Cybernetic turned around,

"Recon." The Autobot leader said, "I heard you set the training area a-blaze." Recon looked down,

"I did not sir," The trainee said quietly, "It was Speed Breaker, sir."

Road Blaze looked up again his optics surprised, "Is that so?" Cybernetic asked, "Speed Breaker said you did it.". Road Blaze got up,

"Prime, If I may." Cybernetic waved his hand in a 'Go ahead' gesture, "Well, I believe Recon, he's a good kid. We both know Speed Breaker's a trouble-maker and prankster. Recon has great grades and has never failed a class. Always good to his mentors." Cybernetic Prime nodded,

"That's true." The leader said,

"I say we ask Speed Breaker again." Road Blaze concluded.

Before Cybernetic Prime could answer, Accelerate zoomed in, a flash of electric blue, and skidded to a halt before knocking Road Blaze over,

"Cybernetic Prime, sir!" She said in a whoosh, "The Decepticons are moving through a Space Bridge!",

"WHAAT!" Road Blaze spun around to her so quickly he almost knocked over his plans, "How? Only Autobots know where those are!". Recon stood there feeling left out of the matter.

"They're heading to a planet called Earth. I believe they know where Primus hid the Destiny Blade!" Accelerate said quickly.

Cybernetic got up quickly, "Accelerate gather the others, Road Blaze, Recon, come with me."

Recon looked at the Ark in awe. It was huge! Painted gold and had the Autobot insignia on the top.

"You can dream about it later kid!" Road Blaze said as he ran up, "And help with the supplies." Recon nodded and ran over to a box that held Quasar Cannons and Rotary Swords.

"Wow.." Recon muttered as he picked them up, "This is serious..."

Recon loaded the weapons on board, suddenly he couldn't see anything, everything went black.

Then when he could see again, his optics were scanning around him, a small figure took shape.

"Recon, my name is Night Wing. I am a Mini-Con. And I need your help." Night Wing said, her shinning black paint had white and grey symbols and her eyes were a sky blue. "My whole race was on Earth, the planet you're heading for, but we were wiped out. Only I remain..." She said and started fading.

When Recon came too, Road Blaze was looking down at him worried.

"You okay kid?" Road Blaze asked, "You went blank..." Recon moaned softly and rolled over. Surprised he bolted back up.

"Where am I?" He looked around frantic. Road Blaze laughed quietly.

"You're on the Ark." Road Blaze said putting a hand on the younger bot's shoulder. Recon looked at him.

"Road Blaze..." Recon started, "Have you ever heard of Mini-Cons?" He asked. Road Blaze's hand fell off his should and he rushed out of the room in a daze. "What?" Recon said to his retreating figure. Road Blaze didn't answer and the door closed behind him, leaving Recon sitting alone. Recon sighed and lay back down looking at the ceiling. _Night Wing... _He thought and flipped onto his side _I'm going to find you! _Recon promised and looked out the window. He gasped.

**A Decepticon ship was closing in!**

"Great Primus!" Recon said shocked and bolted for the door, there was an alarm. He hit it and red lights started blinking around the ship. Recon picked up the transmitter, "This is Autobot Recon!" He said his voice shaking, "We are under attack! I repeat, UNDER ATTA-"

His voice was cut off be a huge explosion. A chill went through Recon's main frame. He turned around to see Chaos standing in front of him. The Decepticon leader was smiling. "Aw, Scrap." Recon said looking up, "I'm trash..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Road Blaze's spark froze as an announcement crackled over the sound of an explosion. "Decepticons!" He heard Accelerate scream, her twin, Streamer beside her,

"They're in Recon's room!" The blue fem-bot said breathlessly as she skidded to a stop beside Cybernetic Prime, her brother close on her heels, as she said it a blood-curdling scream of pure agony echoed down the halls, followed be a mocking tone,

"Oh Prime" Chaos's voice, "I believe I have something of yours." Another scream, and Chaos and his army came into the command room, a mangled Recon dangling in front of him. Road Blaze's spark flared with pure fury. The Decepticon leader was using the small Rookie as a shield!

"Let him go Chaos!" Cybernetic Prime said calmly, but Road Blaze could tell his old friend was as angry as he was. A shot was fired as Prime took a step forward. Road Blaze braced himself, expecting to his leader to fall. But no, he herd Accelerate scream in terror, the Infiltration Specialist looked over to where the twins stood. Streamer was looking down at his chest, a hole was burned through, the young 'bot made a strangled sound and fell slowly to his knees, then toppled side ways. Chaos laughed, then his expression turned dead serious,

"Anyone else want to move?" He asked, "Because there's plenty of _young_ targets in the room." Translation: Anyone move, and Chaos would kill another young one. Road Blaze glared at the Decepticon leader, his optics flashing red in fury. Cybernetic made a growling sound, Chaos swung his blood red gaze on the Autobot leader, then glanced down at the Rookie in his hands his eyes flashed in anger. That's when Road Blaze noticed all the wounds on Chaos's body. The Decepticon leader was covered in them, the worst was his side were it looked like a chunk had been shot off. Road Blaze's gaze swung back to Recon, the small mech's right arm had been ripped off. Solarwing, the team's medic, muttered something angrily to himself off to Road Blaze's left. Pride rose as Road Blaze put 2 and 2 together a realized Recon had inflicted those wounds on the Decepticon leader. In a fit of pure fury, Chaos shoved Recon against a wall, his cannon aimed at the Rookie. Before anyone could make a move, Chaos whipped out his dagger and stabbed the poor Rookie's abdomen. Recon was ripped into a suckish consciences as he screamed in pain. Cybernetic grabbed Road Blaze's arm before he could surge forward.

"Road Blaze!" He hissed, "Calm down! He'll do worse if we make a move!" What the golden prime said sunk in and Road Blaze froze. Cybernetic was right, if he made a move, Recon would surely be offlined. Cybernetic Prime turned a furious glare on the Decepticon leader,

"Let him go Chaos!" He said a scary calm voice, Chaos chuckled and stabbed the small bot again just to piss the Autobots off. The red and grey Decepticon let out a yelp of surprise as the Rookie, whom he was holding be the neck, kicked him twice, he turned to the Autobot and met furious green optics,

"You... Coward!" The Rookie chocked out, his dark green optics flared with courage and fear at the same time and kicked him again. He motioned for his second-in-command Darkblast, to keep an optic on the Autobots, he leaned in closer to the Rookie,

"You've got a fighting spirit I see..." Chaos said, "It would save me a lot of trouble to just offline you now." There was a collective gasp among the Autobots as he said that. "But, I'll offer you a proposition, join me and I wont."

"No... Way!" Recon growled without any hesitation, "I'd... Die... Before... Joining... You Pieces... Of... Slag!" The green mech kicked the Decepticon leader again and glared at him. Chaos scowled and suddenly Recon screamed, but it was cut off by static. The small Autobot slumped and Chaos threw him aside with disdain.

"What a shame." Chaos said gazing down at the still Autobot. That was the last straw for the Autobots. A cry of pure rage echoed around the Ark's command room and the Autobots surged forwards at once.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Recon glared up at the Decepticon leader, he opened his mouth and said something he never believed he'd have the spark to say: "I'd die before joining you pieces of slag!" He met Chaos's scowl without flinching. He flinched as he felt the Decepticon begin to squeeze his throat, then screamed in pain as Chaos's fingers dug in. His scream was cut off by static as he felt something shatter. He threw on more glare at the Decepticon leader before his gaze began to fade, Chaos leaned down and whispered in his ear,

"You would have made a great Decepticon my dear youngling." That was the last thing Recon herd as he slipped into stasis. He didn't even feel it as he was flung aside and his body hit the ground.

Road Blaze found Recon's body while Transformers battled around them. He turned the small mech over onto his back and looked into the blank eyes. Road Blaze looked up, "Solarwing!" He called out, hoping the medic would find him. The silver and gold mech found him quickly, he looked down at Recon, then back at Road Blaze,

"We need to get him into the repair bay!" He said. Down in his spark, he hoped he'd be able to save the small Rookie. Road Blaze nodded and scooped Recon up bridle style and the two 'bots hurried away from the battle, only stopping to grab Streamer as they past the mech.

Solarwing looked down at the still form of Recon. After Road Blaze had set him down on the table Solarwing had shooed the red and white Autobot out and asked him too keep watch and scrap any 'cons who came close. Now the Autobot medic was hooking Recon up to life support machines and getting to work on repairing him. He glanced at the body of Streamer, the young Autobot was already offline, there was nothing he could do for him, but Solarwing wasn't ready to loose two 'bots. Any other medic would have said it was helpless to save Recon, but Solarwing wasn't just any 'bot. He had been the apprentice of Angel, they said the small silver femme had been the best medic on Cybertron, next to the legendary Ratchet of course. Solarwing was bringing all of his training into this, he had herd of a similar case a very long time ago, a 'bot named Bumblebee had had the same issue. Ratchet had saved him, and Solarwing was hoping to do the same.

Cybernetic Prime was fighting with two Decepticon twins. With brute force alone, the Autobot prime sent the two 'cons flying.

"Chaos! Come out!" He yelled, his angry blue optics taking in the battle. The pissed off Autobots were forcing the Deceptions back. Cybernetic scowled as he caught sight of Chaos fighting off Spin Drift, the Autobot second-in-command. Cybernetic shoved 'cons aside as he made his way to the Decepticon leader. Chaos turned his head to look at Cybernetic and the prime punched him in the face the force behind it sent the 'con flying. Cybernetic Prime nodded to Spin Drift who dipped his head and ran back into the chaos around them. Chaos struggled onto his feet and glared at the Autobot leader,

"I hit a nerve did I?" He asked, bring Recon into it. Cybernetic flinched ever so slightly and returned the glare.

"You'll be sorry you ever came onto this ship Chaos!"

Spin Drift was flung across the room by the large 'con named Crusher. He dragged himself back onto his feet and wiped energon from the large cut on his face. Crusher loped over to him, the deck shook as his large feet hit the ground. Spin Drift dodged a punch expertly doing a front hand spring over the 'con's large arm, he used his momentum to kick the 'con in face. Landing behind Crusher, and doing a spin kick to the 'con's aft he sent the large mech stumbling. Spin Drift was then sent flying as Crusher spun around in fury and swatted him aside. He felt arms pull him up, Spin Drift glanced at who was helping. Accelerate smiled and helped him up,

"You okay?" She asked worried, Spin Drift nodded,

"Been better." He said with a smile. He saw where fresh tears had run down the femme's face not long before, he patted her head. Spin Drift opened his mouth to say something when he herd Crusher blundering towards them. He glanced at Accelerate, she nodded and flipped out her blades. Spin Drift smiled and did the same. The two cyber-ninjas surged forward using well coordinated attacks forcing Crusher back. Spin Drift took notice that the Ark was flying right at a planet, he gasped and ran over to the controls. He tried to change course but the controls wouldn't budge, they were going to crash. He turned and looked at where Cybernetic was standing over Chaos.

"Prime! We're going to crash!" He scream and hit the alarm.

Solarwing looked up from where he was working on Recon as the alarm went off. The door slid open admitting Road Blaze into the room,

"Solarwing! We're on a collision course with a planet! Strap down!" He yelled and made his way over to where Streamer's body lay, strapping in down onto the table. Solarwing grabbed the straps on the table where Recon was laying and strapped him down and continued working.

"Sol-zz-ing?" Recon muttered, static making it hard to understand. Solarwing looked at the Rookie and bit his lip. Recon's optics widened at how static-filled his voice was, he looked at Solarwing with fear in his eyes. Solarwing looked at the young 'bot sadly,

"Chaos damaged your voice box.." He sighed, Recon looked down sadly and adjusted something on his own. He froze as Recon started withering wailing in pain as well as his ruined voice box would allow, it was a sound that tore at your very spark. The young bot was withering and twitching badly, clawing at his neck, he make choked static sounds as well as pain-filled whirrs. Road Blaze made his way over to the young bot in alarm. Solarwing looked at him,

"Hand me a sedative!" He ordered. When Road Blaze came back with the needle, Solarwing plunged it into the Rookie's arm. Recon's cries cut off and he slipped off. Solarwing sat back with a sigh of relive and finished strapping the young bot down. Solarwing then rolled him into a stasis chamber. Road Blaze simply strapped Streamer's table to the ground when he was done strapping down the body. The two Autobot's then made their way to the stasis pods.

Chaos shoved Cybernetic Prime off him and got up, "Decepticons! Get out!" He yelled and the Decepticons pulled away from where they fought and raced to their own ship. Cybernetic held up a servo, gesturing for the small amount of Autobots to let them go, he looked at Spin Drift and Accelerate. Then turned his gaze to Topkick, a young yellow 'bot and his twin Glitch, who was white. Both were nursing injuries, but the Autobot's had no time to waste.

"Get to the stasis pods!" He orders and the Autobots raced towards the pods. Cybernetic looked at Spin Drift, "Go!" Spin Drift hesitated then nodded. Cybernetic Prime, made his way over to the controls. The Autobot jerked upward only to succeed in tilting the ship a bit. But when he looked at the images of the place the ship was heading for, he sighed in relive, they were no longer in a collision course for a home. Cybernetic then turned away and made his way to a stasis pod.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amber looked up at the sky from where she sat on Sky's back. The auburn haired girl smiled looking at the bright blue skies, surrounded by beautiful trees, mountains raising up behind them. It was just stunning. She frowned as something caught her eye and she turned to look at it. She let out a scream as a fast moving, obviously damaged, flying craft flew over her head and crashed into the mountains. Amber gasped and stirred Sky and they two flew through the forest and towards the mountains. She wasn't prepared for what waited for her.

Amber's jaw dropped as she looked at the large crater that was left in the ground. The ship, as she could now tell, was more advanced then anything she had ever seen. She swung her leg over Sky's side and told him to stay, then Amber took a tentative step forwards, her gaze swung around, her body tensed at each step. When she reached the crater, she slid down. Amber reached the ship at what seemed a life time later and walked around studying it. The ship was gold with some sort of red symbol on the top, Amber froze as she found a large hole blown in the side of this beautiful ship. She whistled faintly, "I wonder what happened here..." She muttered and stepped into the ship. Amber flinched at the damage that surrounded her, dents, holes, you name it, something had even been blown to bits. She took a deep breath to calm her self and stepped through what looked like a place where a huge door had once been.

Amber gazed around another room she had found, there were strange pod-like objects all around her. She frowned as she noticed an important looking thing had been ripped. She walked quietly over, and looked at the damaged object. She bent down and studied it closely. A smile played onto her face when Amber realized she could fix it. After a few minutes she sat back on her feet, admiring the repair job she had done. "Good job Amber!" She congratulated herself. Amber then pushed herself back up into the standing position and walked out of the room to keep exploring. She never noticed one of the pods silently slid open, a gold robot stepped out.

Amber sat in a large room, controls all around her, but well beyond her reach, there were destroyed _giant _chairs near the front. Only one chair still stood, she made her way over to it, her pack swaying on her back. As she tried jumping up to reach it she herd foot steps approaching. She froze as they did, her head turning slowly around, her eyes wide- and, she screamed.

Spin Drift's servos slapped against his hearing slits as the strange being screamed. Wincing as it shattered something in his ears. Cybernetic Prime stepped forward and got down on one nee trying gently, not to hurt it, to make the thing shut up. Slowly, but surely, it quieted down, looking up at the Autobots with huge sea green optics. The Autobots sighed in relive and relaxed.

"What was that screeching sound?" Solarwing demanded as he marched in, followed by Road Blaze who carried a badly damaged, but online, Recon. Topkick pointed to the tiny being who stood near Cybernetic.

"That thing wouldn't stop screaming!" He growled.

"Hey! I'm not a 'thing' as you put it!" It said glaring at them, it's fear gone, "My name is Amber Masashi. I'm a fourteen year old girl!" Amber pouted crossing her arms. Recon looked at her strangely and tapped Road Blaze, who let him down. He limped over to the girl, and sat down in front of her, their optics met and Recon beckoned her over. She frowned and walked over to him, he cocked his head to one side and beeped a question. Amber raised an eyebrow,

"I'm frowning because I'm creeped out at the moment." She looked confused as Recon smiled and then she squealed surprised as he lifted her up gently and stared at her.

"What?" Amber started wiggling to get free, only making Recon buzz with laughter, "Haha, very funny. Now put me down." Recon shook his head and started tickling her, making Amber laugh, "No... Stop! Tickles!" She squealed. The Autobots watched in silent shock. "Okay! I give! You win!" She wheezed. Recon whirred and set her down, Amber smiled, "Nice to meet you Recon." She said once she caught her breath. Both Autobot and human jumped as Solarwing snapped at them,

"Okay, if you're done here Recon, we still have repairs to do!" Recon's doorwings dropped and he made an 'awww' sound. He got up and walked back over to the medic who ushered him away.

Amber turned back to the other robots, or Autobots, as Recon had told her. She crossed her arms, "Okay, talk!" She commanded, the bright yellow one stepped forward,

"Why should we take commands from a fleshling?" He asked, "I could just step on you." He stomped forward. A white one leaped forward and held the other one back. The big golden one sighed and shook his head and the red and white one smacked the yellow one.

"Forgive him Amber." He said, "My name is Cybernetic Prime, I'm leader of the Autobots." Cybernetic said, Amber dipped her head, Cybernetic turned to the other five Autobots,

"This is my second-in-command," Cybernetic Prime said gesturing to the agile-looking black one, "Designated Spin Drift." Spin Drift nodded to Amber,

"My Infiltration Specialist," He gestured for the older red and white one, "Designated Road Blaze." Road Blaze smiled,

"Nice to meet you." Amber said nodding to the friendly-looking Road Blaze.

"My top warrior," He nodded to the bright blue femme, "Designated Accelerate.

"One of my warriors, designated Topkick." The yellow 'bot -Topkick- simply sniffed and looked away from her.

"His brother, and my top spy. Glitch." The white 'bot waved. Amber looked at him, then turned to Cybernetic Prime.

"Excuse me for asking... But why is someone as young as Glitch your top spy? He doesn't look very old." Glitch laughed, drawing Amber's attention to him, he grinned and vanished. Amber's jaw dropped as the white bot vanished, then reappeared beside her. Amber jumped,

"Okay, that was cool!" She grinned and looked up at the white 'bot, who dipped his head with a shy grin. Cybernetic coughed and Amber looked back at the gold 'bot,

"The gold and silver Autobot is our medic Solarwing." Amber nodded, remembering the slight 'bot, "The youngling is named Recon. He's our scout, and rookie." Amber blinked,

"Why was Recon so injured? His arm is gone." The Autobot's all flinched, it went deathly quiet. Amber looked around, "Did I say something wrong?" Cybernetic shook his head,

"No you didn't. Recon was injured by Chaos. Leader of the Decepticons."

"The slag-head!" Accelerate muttered quietly. Amber blinked confused,

"Decepticons?"

"They're very bad Transformers." Glitch said barely loud enough for Amber to hear. Prime nodded,

"Stay away from them. You see this?" He asked, tapping the symbol on his shoulder, Amber nodded, remembering seeing the same on the ship, "It's the mark of the Autobots." Amber looked at the others, they all had it, "The Decepticon's mark it slightly different and is purple." She nodded, understanding what they were saying. Then she remembered something,

"You better hide your ship." Amber said looking at the Autobots, "Other humans might react worse then I did." Topkick groaned,

"You mean it gets worse?" Amber looked at the sarcastic 'bot and frowned, but before she could answer, her phone started ringing. She dropped her pack on the ground and started shifting through until she found her phone. She checked the caller ID then aswered,

"Oji-san?" She asked, she froze at what her grandfather said over the phone,

_/Amber! Thank God you're safe! What ever you do, DON'T COME HOME!/_

"What?" She asked confused, "What do you mean?"

_/It's not safe! Run! **Scream/**_

Amber started to panic, "Oji-san!" She could feel the Autobots looking at her,

_/Run-/ _The phone beeped, cutting off what ever he was going to say next. She turned around, forgetting all about her 'pack and ran to Sky. Ignoring the Autobot's surprised calls, she flung her leg over her black horse and rode toward home, her phone in her pocket.

The Autobots watched surprised as the panicking human ran from the Ark. Glitch looked at the others, "I'll follow her." He said, but before he could vanish, Cybernetic Prime grabbed his shoulder,

"You'll need an Alt-mode first." Glitch nodded and in his mind, he searched for a good alt-mode. His optics turned back on and he transformed into a pure white Ferrari.

"I'll be right back!" He said and sped out of the ship. Turning invisible as he did.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amber raced towards her house in a frantic dash. Speeding up as she saw smoke rising from where the old barn house was located. Her blood froze as she burst from the trees, her green eyes wide, the barn house was a-blaze. "Oji-san!" She cried out and flung herself off of Sky's back. She ran towards her home.

"Aah... Another fleshling." A cold voice said, Amber spun around as a large 'bot walked calmly over. Amber was about to open her mouth to plea for the mech to save her grandfather, when her gaze locked onto the purple symbol on his chest. Amber whimpered and stepped away, into another 'bot. This one also had a purple symbol. _Decepticons! _The dark blue Decepticon grabbed her before she could run and simply tossed her to the bigger one. Amber screamed as she was tossed through the air and cried out in pain as the other Decepticon caught her. He brought her up to his optics,

"You must be Amber." He purred, then shook her, "Where is your family heirloom?" He demanded as he shook her violently. Amber glared at him,

"I'm not telling you anything!"

Glitch froze in place as he watched Darkblast scoop Amber up and toss the girl to Chaos, the white 'bot flinched as she cried out in pain. He growled as Chaos started shaking the human. Glitch lifted a servo up to his comm. "Glitch to base!"

_/:What is it Glitch?:/ _Cybernetic Prime asked,

"The Decepticons! They're here! Chaos has Amber!"

_/:What? We're coming! Prime out!:/ _Glitch sighed and jumped from the trees, "Put the human down Chaos!" Glitch growled, his cannon flipping out. Chaos turned a blood-red gaze on the small white Autobot and laughed,

"You're going to make me?" The 'con asked, taking a step forward, Amber still in his servos. Glitch took a half-step back, then met Amber's gaze, her green eyes were wide with fear. She let out a quiet whimper. Glitch glared at Chaos, who smirked in return.

"Put the human down Chaos!" Cybernetic Prime yelled as he stepped into the clearing. Glitch's gaze never left Chaos,

"Ah, Prime. How nice of you to join us." Chaos looked away from the small white 'bot and moved his gaze to the prime, "I see the rookie is still alive..." Glitch turned his head, and sure enough, there stood Recon, the green, grey and brown 'bot flinched away from Chaos's gaze, but glared at the 'con. Suddenly Glitch was sent flying as Chaos swatted him aside. Glitch hit the ground hard and skidded a few meters,

"Glitch!" Amber cried out impulsively, then squeaked as Chaos lifted her up and stared at her,

"So the Autobots _do _have a pet." Amber glared at him, then spit on his faceplate. Chaos's face turned into a mask of pure fury, and in a fit of rage, chucked the girl. Amber screamed as she arced through the air, the Autobots cried out. Without thinking, Recon dashed forward, diving across the ground and catching her lightly. Recon clicked and looked down at her, the girl was unconscious in his servos, most likely passing out from the shock. A shadow fell over the sprawled scout, Recon looked up with wide servos looking at Darkblast standing over him, his blaster aimed at the 'bot's head. Recon whirred with disappointment as he met the dark 'con's crimson gaze. He beeped then clicked angrily at Darkblast, who simply raised an eye ridge,

"Why are you making those sparkling sounds scout?" Darkblast taunted, then face palmed, "Oh ya! Chaos crushed your voice processor. The Decepticon's head snapped towards the other Autobots. "One move and I blast your beloved scout's head apart. Maybe even rip the fleshing to pieces while I'm at it." Darkblast reached down and plucked Amber from Recon's servos. Recon clicked angrily and bounded forward, tackling the bigger transformers. The scout snatched Amber from the 'con's grasp within the blink of an eye, and quickly jumped off the Decepticon second-in-command and started backing away clutching Amber protectively to his chest.

"Why you piece of slag!" Darkblast growled getting up, "You'll pay!" And with that he leaped forward to attack the small Autobot. A flash of yellow and Darkblast was sent flying as Topkick did a flying kick and hit the 'con right over his spark, Glitch was beside his brother doing the same. Recon whirred, Glitch turned and smiled,

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Topkick nodded his agreement,

"Hey you three! This is no time to chatting!" Spin Drift snapped from where he was fighting Crusher.

"Get Amber out of here!" Accelerate called, she was fighting a pure black Decepticon femme. Recon turned his gaze back to the twins, they had run off and were fighting to keep Dark Blast back.

"Go!" Topkick growled, "Keep Amber safe!" Recon nodded and ran to the trees. Hoping no 'cons followed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amber stirred in Recon's servos. The small green mech looked down from where he kept watch in a huge tree. He beeped as Amber's eyes fluttered open. She bolted up panting. "Oji-san! Grandfather!" Amber gasped, she turned wide eyes on Recon who, just moments before, had found out what a 'Grandfather' was. "I need to find my Grandfather!" Amber cried out, "Please Recon! Take me back!" She begged. Recon shook his head,

"_An order is an order._" He repeated the line from a movie, Amber looked at him with watery eyes,

"But he's the only one I have left! The only one who didn't throw me out!" She looked down, "The one who loved me..." Recon's gaze softened he beeped then jumped out of the tree. "Really? You'll take me?" Recon nodded and beeped again, "I promise. I'll be quiet." Recon smiled and started creeping back to the house, Amber sitting in his servo.

Topkick was flung aside by Dark Blast, the 'bot's gaze caught sight of something moving among the trees and then he met bright green optics,

"Dammit!" The yellow Autobot said quietly, "We told you to run!" He watched as Recon and Amber creeped out of the trees and made their way over to the burning house. His optic's widened as he noticed a Decepti-creep flew over the two and prepared to dive bomb them.

"RECON!" He yelled as the 'con started to fly at the young Autobot and the human.

Recon's head snapped up as he herd Topkick call his name. In the blink of an eye, he transformed his blasters and shot the 'con, "_What goes up must come down~_" He taunted as the Decepticon dropped from the sky. Then the 'bot turned around and ran after Amber who had frozen, her eyes wide as she looked at the burning building. She didn't even hear anything as Chaos called for his troops to retreat. She just dropped to her knees with a sob,

"Oji-san! Grandfather!" She sobbed, burying her face in her hands. Recon sunk down beside her to try and comfort the sobbing human. Cybernetic signalled for the Autobots to put out the fire and without a word the Autobots did. Amber's tear streaked face looked at them as the fire was put out, silently she got up and stumbled into the farmhouse, or at least what was left of it, Recon followed close behind. The Autobots herd a wail and looked to where Amber had sunk back onto her knees. She was looking at a charred body. And the Autobots knew the human was dead, Amber looked at the body with blank eyes, and without a word, she picked it up as well as she could and dragged it from the ruins. Placing the body near the shed, she went in and came out with a shovel, Amber found a good enough place and started digging, the Autobots looking at her confused. When the auburn-haired girl had dug a big enough hole, she dragged the body over and dropped it into the hole. She looked up at the Autobots blankly and turned back to her work, silently she covered the hole back up. Then she walked away and disappeared into another building, coming back out soon stumbling as she carried large rocks. Recon buzzed and walked over to her, offering to take some, Amber smiled sadly,

"Thanks." She muttered as the green mech took most of the rocks. The two walked over to where Amber had buried the body and Amber started placing the rocks around it in a neat circle. The Autobots watched as the sun hit the rocks and they started to sparkle, not noticing that Amber had once again walked off. Coming back with beautiful flowers in her hands, silently, she removed the ribbon from her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders in a curtain. Amber wrapped the stalks of the flowers with the ribbon and placed them on the mound of dirt silently.

"Thank you for looking after me. Thank you for loving me." Amber choked out and dropped down in front of the grave, "I'll never forget you..." Then she started full out bawling burying her face in her hands once again.

The Autobots sat with their human friend for nearly an hour as she cried. Topkick shifted and looked at the human,

"Why're you leaking?" He asked quietly, Amber laughed quietly and wiped her face on the back of her hand,

"It's called crying." Amber said and looked at him, "Humans do it when they're sad." Topkick looked at her confused,

"Why're you sad?" Amber looked down at her hands,

"Because those fucking Decepticons killed my Grandfather!" She growled, then let out a muffled sob, "He was the only one who cared!" She sniffed, "He took me in while all the other members of my family simply threw me out after my parents deaths. He cared, he loved me for me. He never called me a freak, he never slapped me." Tears ran down her face, "He let me live with him. He treated me like a normal girl. He was both strict and caring, he got mad at me sometimes, but only when he needed to. Oji-san never abused me like my uncles did. Never slapped me like my aunts did... Never called me a freak like my cousins had. He protected me..." Amber buried her face in her hands once more, Topkick shifted awkwardly,

"I'm sorry..." He said quietly, causing all the Autobots to look at him. Amber raised her head,

"Why?" She muttered,

"We didn't get here on time to save him." Amber smiled sadly and patted his servo,

"It's not your fault. If anyone's to blame, it's the Decepticons. They were the ones who killed him, so don't blame yourselves." She said this to all the Autobots. "You may not have been able to save his life. But you saved mine. You tried, and for that I am truly grateful." Amber got up and patted her knees, "You all better leave." She said looking at the Autobots who looked back confused,

"What about you?" Accelerate asked, Amber simply shrugged,

"I dunno. I'll probably be sent to live with one of my uncles. Or be placed into foster care... I'll most likely be sent to Japan to live with my father's brother and sister... Nearly on the other side of the planet..."

"What?" Glitch exclaimed, "Why?" Amber shrugged. The white 'bot turned pleading eyes on Cybernetic, who looked down at the young girl,

"That may be what _they_ want. But what do _you _want?" The Prime asked, Amber looked at him,

"I want to stay here. Where my mother was born. But all her family members threw me out..."

"Then why don't you stay with us?" Amber's head snapped up,

"Really?" Cybernetic Prime smiled softly,

"Of course. We've all already grown on you." Amber smiled, tears running down her face, she ran over to the Prime and tried her best to hug the shocked Autobot commander. Topkick looked at her, his optics wide,

"Why're you sad?" He asked, Amber burst out laughing,

"I'm happy silly. These are tears of joy." Topkick crossed his arms and huffed,

"You humans sure are confusing..." He grumbled. Amber ignored him and looked back up at Cybernetic.

"I'd love to come stay with you." She muttered. Recon buzzed happily and punched the air the fist pumped Glitch. Amber laughed at the sight. Road Blaze simply smiled meeting the human's eyes,

"Well then, lets go back to the ship." The red and white 'bot said. Cybernetic Prime laughed and placed Amber on the ground. When her feet touched the ground she was picked out once again by Accelerate. The blue femme smiled and transformed into an electric blue motorcycle, with Amber on the seat. The girl was shocked silent as the other Autobots transformed. Cybernetic Prime was an expensive looking golden eight-wheeler (minus the trailer), Road Blaze was a fire truck, Spin Drift was a sleek black Lamborghini, both Glitch and Topkick were Ferrari, Glitch white and Topkick yellow, Recon was also a motorcycle but camouflage. Amber's jaw dropped, causing all the Autobots to chuckle, (minus Recon who whirred).

"All right Autobots." Prime said, "Roll out!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amber skipped into the med. bay, her auburn hair tied into a braid. She was in the same clothes as she had worn the day that she had met the Autobots and that had been nearly a week ago. Sure she washed it, but the clothes were starting to rip in places. Amber looked up at Solarwing,

"Hey~ Solarwing~" Amber said swaying back and forth. Solarwing grumbled from where he was working on Recon's voice capacitor and turned around to look at the human,

"What do you need Amber?" He said flatly. Amber sighed,

"Would you take me shopping?" She asked, her eyes begging,

"No." Amber's shoulders shoulders dropped, Recon buzzed and went to get up, only to have Solarwing hold him down with a scowl,

"Not you. I'm still working on you." Recon whirred upset, Solarwing rolled his optics (something he learned from Amber), then turned to said person, "Ask someone else." Amber sighed,

"Okayy..." She muttered and left the medical bay. Running right into Road Blaze's leg, Amber laughed quietly and looked up at him, the red and white 'bot stood with Prime and Spin Drift. Amber grinned and Spin Drift raised an eye ridge,

"What?" The black 'bot asked suspicious, Amber shrugged,

"Oh, nothing..." She hopped from foot to foot, "Just wanted to ask if one of you would go shopping with me?" Cybernetic Prime sighed,

"We'd love to but we're repairing the ship." Amber's shoulders dropped once again,

"Aww... What about Topkick or Glitch?" She asked, looking for her friends,

"Patrolling." Road Blaze said simply,

"What about Accelerate?" Amber asked, Spin Drift shrugged,

"Dunno, you'll have to ask her." Amber smiled and nodded, racing off to find said 'bot. Amber found her in the dojo, working on her katas. Amber grinned and walked over. Accelerate, hearing her, stopped and looked at her.

"What do you need Amber?" Accelerate asked, her eye ridge raising. Amber almost giggled, the blue femme was so much like Spin Drift it was funny.

"Would you take me shopping?" Now Accelerate looked plain confused,

"Shopping?"

"Ya, it's something humans do." Amber said crossing her arms, "Like me for example, I need both clothes and food. Humans can't eat energon, and I can't just eat apples that I pick." Accelerate looked at her,

"Okay, I'll take you." Amber cheered then froze, face-palming,

"Crap~" She muttered, Accelerate's eye ridge raised again,

"What?"

"How'll we shop, you're a giant robot!"

"I'm small compared to most." Amber waved her hand dismissively,

"Ya, ya. But you're giant compared to _my _species." Accelerate nodded thoughtfully, then snapped her fingers,

"How 'bout this? Close your eyes." Amber nodded and did just so.

"Okay, now open!" Amber cracked open my eyes and gasped, standing in front of me was a stunning, 20-year-old woman with blond hair that had blue streaks and electric blue eyes, she was tall and slim, wearing biking leather, but it looked goo on her. "You like?" Accelerate asked, raising an eyebrow. Amber laughed,

"That's so cool!" Accelerate laughed,

"It's called a holo-form. It's a solid projection as Solarwing put it." Amber giggled,

"So cool~!" Accelerate smiled,

"But enough of this." She turned back into a robot, "Lets go!" Accelerate transformed and the two of them drove out of the base.

The two of them, (Accelerate in her holo-form) stepped into the mall, Amber had a purse slung across her shoulder, within it held nearly $4,000 the money Oji-san had left her. Amber tugged on Accelerate's hand, "C'mon! I'll show you around," Amber smiled, "Amy." It was the name the two of them had agreed on, it would be strange walking around calling the person beside you 'Accelerate' not really a human name. The two of them had been enjoying themselves, having bought plenty of clothes and shoes for Amber, when a snooty voice came from behind them,

"If it isn't Masagi." Amber turned around with a sigh,

"Ramon..." Ramon laughed, his blond hair was brushed back and in a baseball cap. Accelerate stiffened beside Amber, Ramon's gaze caught sight of her,

"And who is this?" He purred looking Accelerate's holo-form over. Amber grabbed her arm and tugged her back,

"She's my cousin, Amy. Now if you excuse us." Amber turned around and tried to stalk away but one of Ramon's groupies stepped in front of them, cutting them off,

"I wasn't done yet!" Ramon growled and grabbed Amber arm, tugging her off balance, her bags dropped to the ground as she yelped in pain.

"Leave her alone Ramon!" Someone snapped, Amber and Accelerate looked over. Amber's eye's brightened as she saw the slight build, messy brown hair and warm brown eyes of her best friend Will.

"Will!" Amber called. He met her gaze and smiled, then turned back to Ramon.

"Let her go." He scowled as Ramon laughed,

"And what's the shrimp gunna do?" Ramon taunted, knowing how much Will hated his height. Will frowned. And moved so quickly you couldn't catch him with your eye. Suddenly Ramon was jerked away and in surprise he dropped Amber's arm before he hit the floor. Ramon looked up at the short boy surprised, he knew Will was fast, but not _that _fast. Will growled,

"Now leave!" Ramon was pulled up by his groupies. He glared at Will and the football jockeys walked away with what little dignity they had left. Will turned to Amber and helped her up worried,

"You okay?" He asked, Amber nodded,

"Ya, thanks Will." She hugged him tightly, "When did you get back?" Will shrugged,

"Yesterday. I decided to come get some new books. Never thought I'd see you here." Will looked at Accelerate, "Hello, my name's Will. You?" He asked,

"Ac-Amy." Accelerate smiled and shook the young man's hand. Will grinned,

"Nice to meet you." Accelerate nodded. Then he looked at Amber and 'Amy', "What are you doing here?" He asked, Amber shrugged,

"Shopping. I'm moving in with Amy and her family." Will nodded,

"I herd what happened. I'm sorry about your Grandfather." He said and hugged her, she hugged him back,

"Thanks Will." They broke apart,

"Well, would you like me to carry your bags?" He asked, "After all, I am a gentleman." Will grinned and Amber punched his arm,

"Goofball." She said affectionately, Will grinned and picked up some of the bags that Amber had dropped, Amber picked up the rest. Accelerate watched the two. Will looked at them when they were finished,

"So where you heading next?" He asked, Amber smirked,

"The book store."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Amber and Accelerate drove in, laughing. Amber jumped off and Accelerate transformed. Holding most of the bags that they had gotten, the the two females walked to Amber's room. Placing the bags on the floor, Accelerate changed back into her holo-form. When Amber raised an eyebrow, Accelerate shrugged,

"You'll need help putting it all away." Amber nodded with a smile, looking around the blank room, the walls were bare, there was a bed, a desk, a wardrobe and a bedside table. That was it. Amber dug into the first bag, in it were the room accessories, carpets, sheets, stuff like that. Amber and Accelerate started putting everything into place. When they were done, both dropped onto Amber's bed,

"So, you like Will?" Accelerate asked with a straight face. Amber blushed and ducked her head,

"Ya I do. But we've been friends for as long as I can remember. I don't want to ruin our friendship." Accelerate grinned,

"Even I can tell he likes you back."

"What about you and Spin Drift?" This time it was Accelerate who blushed,

"I d-don't know w-what you're t-talking about." _She stuttered! Oh my god! So cute! _Amber thought and grinned,

"You like Spin Drift!" Amber exclaimed, only to get tackled by Accelerate's holo-form,

"Shush!" Amber laughed but before she could answer Prime's voice came from their comms.

/:_Prime to Autobots! The Decepticons have captured a human!_:/ Both Accelerate and Amber gasped, their gossip forgotten about,

/:_All of you! Come to the brig! Prime out!_:/ Accelerate's holo-form vanished as she bolted from the room, Amber close behind.

Accelerate and Amber ran into the brig, Amber doubled over panting from trying to keep up with the femme. Cybernetic looked at her then back to the screen,

"We got this message from Burnwing not to long ago." The prime said and pressed a button, the image of a black femme with flames on her wings appeared, in her hand was a short human boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes,

"Will!" Both Accelerate and Amber exclaimed, Amber turned to Cybernetic,

"Why does that slagging 'con have Will? He has nothing to do with this!" Amber started to panic, Accelerate and Recon both tried to calm the panicking human girl down. Accelerate looked up at the prime as he said her name,

"Did you by chance speak with this human?" Accelerate nodded,

"I did while in my holo-form. He chased off some bullies picking on Amber. So the three of us went around the mall together. That was it!"

"What will she do to Will?" Amber said her breath hitching, Cybernetic sighed,

"Just watch the video..." He pressed a button again, and the message started playing,

"_Why hello there Autobots. I believe this human is important to your _pet, _I'm willing to make a trade. I'll give you this human, if you give me yours. Meet me at this place in the next 42 earth hours and hand your pet over, and I''ll let this human go. You don't, and I'll kill it, painfully and very slowly._" There was a laugh and the play back ended. Amber was shaking, her green eyes wide and the blood was drained from her face.

"Will..." Amber whispered, then whipped her head to Cybernetic Prime, "We'll make the trade!" She snapped. The prime shook his head,

"No. We can't in danger you." Amber scowled and crossed her arms,

"I've been in danger ever since I met you guys!" Her shoulders started shaking, tears started to well up around her eyes, spilling over, "I just lost my Grandfather, do you expect me to sit back, twiddle my thumbs, and let one of my closest friends die?" Her voice hitched and she rubbed the tears away, but they just kept coming. She glared at the prime, "I couldn't live with myself if _one _more person important to me _dies_ because of me!" Recon tried to calm her down but she shrugged him aside and stepped towards the Autobot commander, "Besides, if you don't take me. I'll go alone." She hissed and stalked off towards the door. Recon buzzed and ran after her,

"Amber!" Prime called after the retreating human. Her shoulders stood rigid and she turned around to look at Cybernetic, "We'll rescue your friend. But we will _not _hand you over." Topkick nodded,

"You're family to us. We couldn't live with ourselves if we just handed you over with out a fight." Glitch smiled, Amber's gaze swept around the room. The Autobots _had _become the family she never had. Prime was like a father to her, Road Blaze and Solarwing were her uncles, Topkick and Glitch were her older brothers. Accelerate was her older sister, while Spin Drift was her cousin. Recon was like the brother she never had, the one who was always there for her. They were all like that, she knew that they wouldn't let her down, they'd be there for her no matter what. Amber smiled,

"Then we're going to need a plan."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Amber sat on Recon's alt-mode, she scowled slightly, her brows knitting from frustration. Recon clicked quietly, _":Are you okay?:" _An obvious question.Amber looked at him and sighed,

"Ya I'm fine..." She trailed off and her grip on the handles tightened,

"_:Are you worried about Will?:" _He whirred. Amber nodded,

"Uh-huh"

"_:Don't worry we'll get 'im back.:" _Amber smiled, _":We won't let you down.:" _Her smile grew and she squeezed the handle bar, an equivalent to a hug,

"I know you won't... Thanks." Recon beeped then both of them lapped into a comfortable silence. Only to have it broken when Cybernetic Prime's voice sounded over the comm-link,

/:_We're a few clicks away from the destination. Prepare for anything Autobots._:/

/:_Yes sir!_:/ All of the Autobots answered.

/:_Recon, protect Amber. Amber, do not act rashly._:/ The prime ordered,

/:_Yes sir!_:/ Recon texted, Amber smirked,

"Sure thing boss-bot!" She herd Cybernetic sighed,

/:_Be careful Autobots. Prime out._:/

Cybernetic Prime and his team rolled into the meeting place and all of them transformed, their guns out and ready to fire on command. Cybernetic scanned the old abandoned town they stood in, his dark blue optics searching every nook and cranny. He let out a sigh, "We're here. Come out!" The prime called,

"Tsk. Tsk. Prime, send the human out first. I don't want to get shot by your trigger happy warriors." A female voice echoed around the empty town.

"We want to make sure the human you have hostage is unharmed first. I will not allow _any_ of my Autobots to fire at you _if_ comply." The Autobot commanded said calmly, there was a quiet sigh,

"Ever the diplomat aren't you Prime? Fine." With that, a Decepticon mini-con came forward, dragging the human along with him, and tossed him forward. The human looked up at them with wide brown eyes, he was shaking slightly, blood caked one side of his face, but other then that, he was unharmed.

"Will!" Amber gasped and she tried to run forward, but Recon held her back. Will's gaze turned to where she was being held back by Recon, his eyes widened even further.

"Now Prime. Send the girl forward." Amber watched the blood drain from Will's face, their gazes met. Amber sighed,

"Let go of me Recon." She whispered. Recon shook his head and buzzed his refusal. Amber's head snapped up to him and she glared at him, "Let me go." She hissed, the pure, seething fury and venom in her words shocked Recon. He whirred and let go. Amber's gaze softened, "Thanks Recon." With that she ran to Will.

Amber dropped down in front of Will, "Oh my god Will!" She cried out and hugged him tightly, trying to stop him from shaking, "Shh. It's okay. It's okay." She squeezed his shoulder, he nodded, "The Autobots will protect-"

"Finally." A cold voice made them all freeze, both Will and Amber looked up as a large dark purple, black and silver 'con stepped out from the shadows, followed by Burnwing.

"Chaos..." Amber whispered wide-eyed, staring up at the 'con. She turned a panicked gaze on Will, shoving him to his feet, "Get up! Get up! Run! Run!" She said, both humans started running towards the Autobots, who raised their weapons and started firing to hopefully slow the Decepticons down long enough for both humans to get to safety. But that only worked for so long, because Amber felt a tug on the hood of her sweater and screamed as she was lifted off the ground. Will froze and spun around,

"Amber!" He screamed, the Autobots froze in their tracks to see Amber being held up by Chaos. Recon buzzed in a panicked tone, Chaos simply grinned,

"Looks like I got what I came for." He chuckled, Amber glared at him,

"Put me down glitch-for-brains!" She growled, of course Amber knew better then to _insult _the leader of the Decepticons,

"Now why would I do that?" He chuckled, "You're coming with me."

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Amber spat, venom dripping from her voice, "Just let me down before my eyes burn. I can't stand to look at you." Chaos frowned,

"Not a nice little girl now are you?" Amber shrugged,

"Not really" Her gaze flicked to the Autobots, they couldn't get to her, they were to busy _staying online_. Amber's green gaze flicked back to Chaos as he started laughing,

"If you were a cybertronian, you'd make a wonderful Decepticon." He lifted her chin with one clawed finger, pressing hard enough to make it bleed, but not hard enough to kill her. She glared at the 'con, who simply glared back.

"Let her go!" Will's shaky voice broke their glare contest, both human and Decepticon looked down to see Will glaring up at the 'con,

"I'd rather not. She has something I need." With that, he transformed into a cybertronian jet with Amber strapped down in the cockpit. Amber screamed,

"Decepticons! We have the girl! Retreat!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Recon ran forward with a screech as Chaos took off with a screaming Amber in his cockpit. He buzzed angrily and punched the ground. _Why? Why? I should have warned her in someway!_ He let out a watery whirr. The mini-bot jumped as he felt a servo on his shoulder, he looked up at Road Blaze, who's optics were burning with held back rage,

"C'mon kid, don't beat yourself up about this." He muttered quietly, Recon looked down at his servos "It wasn't your fault." The small green, brown and grey 'bot looked up at Road Blaze once again,

":_Yes it was! It's my fault! I saw it coming, but I didn't warn her!_:" Recon looked to his left as he herd stomping, suddenly he was sent flying as a punch connected with his jaw,

"Damn you kid! It wasn't your fault!" Topkick snapped, "We were _all _powerless to stop him. WE WERE TRYING TO STAY ONLINE FOR PRIMUS'S SAKE!" He bellowed, Recon winced. Glitch placed a servo on his brother's shoulder to calm him down, the other Autobots came over, nursing injuries, the worst off was Spin Drift, who was leaning on Accelerate's shoulder. They looked down at the pained scout.

"It was none of your faults..." A quiet voice made them all turn their heads to where the human boy -Will- stood near them, dried blood covered one side of his face, his brown eyes were down cast,

/:_Prime! Prime! Come in!_:/ All the Autobots winced at Solarwing's yelling into the comm-link, /:_Are you all okay?_:/

"Yes we're fine Solarwing-"

/:_Oh thank Primus! You-_:/

"They've got Amber..."

/:_WHAATT?_:/ The Autobots winced once again, /:_Have you-_:/ Solarwing cut off, /:_Prime, I just picked up an Autobot distress signal! It's coming your way. It should land twenty clicks from your location. It's Sea Foam's ship!_:/

"Got it! We'll head their now. Activate the ground bridge, we have wounded."

"No." The Autobots looked at Spin Drift, "If Sea Foam's coming, I want to be there." Cybernetic sighed,

"Never mind, scratch that. Meet us at the landing zone."

/:_Got it Prime. Solarwing out._:/ Cybernetic Prime turned to his team,

"Okay Autobots transform and-"

"WAIT!" The Autobots turned to look at Will who stood there, his arms crossed, "I'm coming with you." The boy said. The prime sighed,

"Fine." Will cocked his head to one side with a smile,

"Really?" Cybernetic Prime nodded,

"Really. My name is Cybernetic Prime. Leader of the Autobots." He swept a hand to the others, "This is part of my team. Spin Drift," Spin Drift nodded to Will, "Road Blaze," Road Blaze blinked then smiled slightly, "Accelerate,"

"It's nice to see you again Will." She said, Will looked at her shocked,

"Your Amy!" He gasped, Accelerate grinned,

"No, Amy's me." Cybernetic Prime coughed and Will returned his attention to the big gold `bot,

"This is Topkick and Glitch." The twin dipped their heads in greeting, "And this is our youngest member, Recon." Will looked at the camouflaged 'bot who just looked at him then looked away. Will shrugged it off, he looked at the rest of the Autobots,

"Well then? Lets go meet these new arrivals."

Amber squealed as she was tossed, none to gently, into a cage. A fucking cage! She glared at Chaos, who simply smiled, "We're going to have lots of fun together fleshling." He snickered, Amber scoffed,

"The Autobots will find this place, and when they do. You're done for!" She growled. Chaos laughed,

"Yes, maybe, but in the mean time. Lets have some fun." He looked at her, "We'll start your sessions tomorrow." Amber glared bloody daggers at him, and as he turned around to leave she shivered in fright. "See you tomorrow!" He called and left the room.

The Autobots pulled into the clearing just as the ship came into view, "Took you long enough!" Solarwing scoffed and walked over, "Let me see the injuries." The gold 'bot snapped and with a sigh the Autobots transformed, Cybernetic Prime last since he had to let Will out. "Who's worse?" Solarwing asked, well, more like demanded, with a sheepish grin Spin Drift limped over. Solarwing shoved him to the ground and started to fuss over the many dents and wounds that littered the black mech's body. The CMO sighed, "Did you fight against Crusher again?" He asked not looking up from where he worked on Spin Drift's side,

"Ya..."

"Well I'-" Solarwing was cut off as the Autobot ship landed, none too gracefully on Earth. There was a hiss and the door slid open. Will watched as a small sea green mech stepped out, he wasn't the biggest of 'bots, but even the human boy could tell that the mech wasn't one to mess with. When the Autobot came closer, and Will got a closer look, his heart sank, this mech was the same colour as Amber's eyes.

"Ah! Cybernetic Prime, been too long." The mech grinned,

"Welcome to Earth Sea Foam. How was your trip." The grin melted from Sea Foam's faceplate,

"Not the best. We were attacked while we were camping on a planet. Decepticons. Windstorm didn't survive..." He sighed. Before the prime could say anything three more 'bots stepped out of the ship, a red mech, a silver and blue mech and a black and white femme.

"Sea Foam! Hunter! Stormrider! Nightingale!" Spin Drift exclaimed, limping over, Solarwing following behind cussing at the black mech because he wouldn't sit still.

"Solarwing!" A young female voice called from the ship, the CMO looked over, a smile on his face as two 'bots ran over, a gold and black femme and a silver and black mech,

"Star! Atom!" The two young 'bots ran over, they looked a bit older then Recon, who watched silently beside Road Blaze. Will stood by watching quietly, Recon looked at him and walked over, he buzzed when he was close enough. Will frowned,

"Sorry Recon... I can't understand you..." Recon made a growling noise and face palmed, Will could hardly contain a laugh. Then Recon looked at him with bright green eyes,

":_~I'm a mess and, your worse~_:" Recon's played part of _One of THOSE Nights by The Cab_ through his radio, Will nodded, then a thought struck him,

"What happened to your voice?" He asked, Recon clicked,

":_~No matter, where you've been or who you are. If doesn't kill you, it's sure to leave a horrible scar!~_:" Now he played a part of _Bone Shatter by Hedley_. Will cocked his head to one side,

"You were injured in battle? But you survived?" Recon nodded, "Does it hurt?" The boy asked,

":_~Been better, seen a brighter side of life.~_:" Will nodded thoughtfully, but before he could ask anything more Cybernetic Prime called for everyone's attention,

"First of all, I'd like to welcome Sea Foam, Hunter, Stormrider, Nightingale, Star and Atom to Earth." Will looked at the newest 'bots, Recon bleeped quietly, "Next, our human allay, Amber, was captured by the Decepticons." There were a few quiet mutters from the original Earth Autobots, "We managed to save our newest allay Will. But the Decepticons grabbed her and retreated." The Autobot leader looked at the newest arrivals, "I'd like to ask for your help."

"Don't worry Prime. We'll help you get her back." Sea Foam said stepping forward, "After all, we do have the best tracker on Cybertron here." He nodded to Hunter, who smirked. The prime smiled,

"Well then, let's get to work.

Songs used:

One of THOSE Nights by The Cab

Bone Shatter (Never Say Never) by Hedley


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Amber sat curled up in a corner of her cage, her hair matted and there was blood covering one side of her face, fresh blood dripped down from a large gash on her right shoulder, burns covered most of her body, she was sure her left hand was shattered. She let out a quiet sigh, she had been here for three days, she could have sworn the Decepticons would have run out of torture ideas, plans to make her scream, beg for her life, give up the location of the Autobot base, but no, she hadn't screamed once, didn't even whimper. Amber didn't want to give them the pleasure of making her scream. She would _never _give them that pleasure. She looked up at the sound of the hiss of the door opening. In came a drone, and Amber knew she was in for another torture session. She looked up dully as the 'con opened up her cage and dragged her out. Amber whimpered slightly with fear as she was dragged away from the cage and right to Chaos. He looked down at her and grinned like a wolf,

"Lets make you sing..." He whispered and grabbed her by an arm, yanking her up. Amber looked at him, wincing slightly as he prodded her shattered hand and chained threw her into a bird cage. A giant fucking bird cage!

"Come on little birdy, sing us a song." Chaos sneered.

Recon paced in the command room, it had be three days since Amber had been taken. Three slagging days! Will wasn't there, he had gone to school, but if the brown haired human had been there, he'd be pacing too.

"Would you stop your damn pacing!" Hunter growled from where he was sitting looking at a screen, Recon glared at him and beeped, then continued his pacing. Hunter threw his hands up in defeat,

"Recon, can you please calm down?" Glitch asked quietly, he was sitting beside his twin and Nightingale. Recon whipped his head around and glared at Glitch,

":_Calm down? CALM DOWN? IT'S BEEN THREE SLAGGING DAYS SINCE AMBER WAS CAPTURED! We have no idea what they're doing to her and your telling me to CALM DOWN!_:" Recon beeped, buzzed and whirred, his servos flailing in the air. Topkick stood up and stalked over to the smaller 'bot,

"We do know what their doing to her!" He snapped, "They're torturing her, trying to get information from her." Topkick slapped the rookie, then his gaze soften "But Amber is strong. She wont give in." Recon clicked,

":_That's what I'm worried about. Chaos will just increase the torture until she either tells him or she's killed..._:" He beeped, looking at his feet. ":_For all we know she could already be..._:" He trailed off with a sad click, Nightingale looked at the young mech,

"Maybe. But if that were the case, Chaos would have called to gloat." Recon nodded with a beep. Hunter sighed and got up,

"I'm going to go see if I can pick up a trail." He muttered and started walking away, Recon whirred and ran after him. Veering in front of the red mech to cut him off, he started bouncing from foot to foot while beeping. Hunter sighed,

"Fine... You can come with me..." Hunter turned to look at Glitch, "You wanna come? Your... abilities, might come in handy." Glitch got up with a nodded and the three mechs walked towards the exit.

"Where are you three going?" They froze and turned around to see Cybernetic Prime, Spin Drift and Sea Foam walking towards them. Glitch and Recon, the younger 'bots, grinned, Hunter looked at them,

"We're going on a patrol. We'll comm if we find anything." The red mech said, Prime sighed,

"Just be careful."

"When are we not?" Hunter said with a cocky grin,

"Oh, only. Y'know... All the time!" Sea Foam exclaimed while rolling his eyes, all the 'bots grinned and with a nod the patrol left.

"So, what's this Amber girl like?" Hunter asked as they drove.

":_~She's everything to everyone~_:" Recon replied using the radio, ":_~Check on the rep yep, second to none~_:"

"She sounds cool." Hunter said thoughtfully,

"That she is." Glitch replied this time, Recon whirred his agreement,

":_~I'm not afraid, to take a stand, everybody, come take my hand, come walk this road together, through the storm, what ever weather, cold or warm, let me know that, you're not alone~_:" Hunter chuckled,

"Don't worry Recon, we're in this together." Glitch said,

"We'll get her back." Hunter agreed.

":_~Thank you, thank you, you're far to kind~_:" Both Glitch and Hunter laughed at this,

"Wow Rec-" Suddenly he froze, "I got a signal!" Hunter cheered, "Prime! Prime! Come in, it's Hunter. We've got a signal. Sending our coordinates now!"

/:_That's great news Hunter!_:/ Prime said over the comm link, /:_Wait for us, we're on the way. No rushing in. Prime out!_:/ Recon twittered and sped forward,

"Recon! Stop, Prime told us to wait!" Glitch snapped. The young 'bot clicked and came back, then he buzzed and warbled an apology. Glitch transformed and so did Recon and Hunter. The three Autobots stood, waiting for Prime to come so they could go rescue their friend.

Chaos glared at the stubborn human, she had given him no useful information! The Decepticon leader dangled the human by her leg, blood dripped from her shoulder, "Where is the Autobot base!" He growled, shaking her none too gently. The girl scowled,

"Go to Hell you pit-slagging 'con!" Chaos snarled but before he could do anything Dark Blast's voice resounded around the room,

"My lord! The Autobots are coming!"

"WHHAAATTT?" His head snapped around, and the human chuckled,

"You're in for it now!" She smirked. Chaos scowled and crushed the girl's leg, causing her to scream in pain. He smirked, _Music to my ears... _the 'con thought and tossed her back into the cage. Chaos then stood waiting, knowing his foes would be there soon...

The Autobots ran into the Decepticon base. Topkick looked at his leader, "Where to boss-bot?" The yellow mech asked, optics blazing. Then they herd the scream. It made their sparks freeze in terror. It was a scream of pure agony, it bounced around in your head and tore at your very spark. It affected your very soul. Recon whirred, his optic blazing he surged forward, blasting any 'con stupid enough to get between him and his friend, the rest of the Autobots followed close behind. They burst into the room at the end of the hall and froze. Chaos stood there smirking, but all the Autobot's gazes were on their friend. She was laying in a cage, covered in blood. Her left leg jutting out at an awkward angel, her shoulder sloped painfully and her hand was destroyed.

"Humans are quite fragile, aren't they Prime?" Cybernetic Prime turned an infuriated gaze on Chaos, but he wasn't the one who made the first move. Recon leaped forward with a screech, all present transformers winced at the sound coming from the youngling's ruined voice capacitor. Recon used that to his advantage, taking Chaos by surprise when he kicked him in the chest, and punching his chin right after. The 'con stumbled back, and Recon blasted him a few times in the chest. Only to be sent flying when Chaos swatted him aside with pure brute force,

"Recon!" Road Blaze called out as the small 'bot arced through the air, Stormrider ran forward and caught the scout gently lowering him to the ground.

"Chaos! Let the human go!" Cybernetic Prime growled and took a step forward, optics blazing with fury. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion... Chaos reached into the cage, grabbed Amber and chucked her towards them. There was a collective gasp from the Autobots, they raised their weapons when their leader ran forward and caught her, and at the moment she touched his servos, they started to open fire. An alarm sounded around the base and Decepticons ran into the room. Cybernetic placed Amber into Recon's servos who looked at him with a worried beep. The prime looked at the young 'bot,

"Keep her safe." He orders,

":_~Sure thing Cap!_~:" Recon replied with a random line from a random movie. Cybernetic smiled softly then turned around to join the battle, blasting or punching 'cons who got to close, trying to reach Chaos. He stopped to blast two 'cons who had surrounded Glitch,

"Go protect Amber!" He ordered the white mech, Glitch nodded,

"Got it!" Glitch said with a nodded and vanished. Cybernetic Prime blinked and kept fighting his way forward, soon he came face to face with Chaos,

"Chaos!" The Autobot commander growled, punching the evil mech's faceplate, sending him flying. Cybernetic Prime wasn't a violent mech, but when it came to the ones he cared about, he'd do anything. Recon looked down to where Amber lay in his servos, he made a low whining sound when he saw how damaged she was, then he beeped slightly as a shadow loomed over him, the scout glanced up to see Crusher looming over him, Recon twittered then made a growling sound. Recon watched as the huge 'con was sent flying after being kicked by both Glitch and Topkick, Glitch landed gracefully, Topkick, less so. The yellow mech sauntered over to Recon and pulled him up.

"C'mon kid. We have orders." He growled, Glitch nodded and transformed, opening one of his doors for Recon to put Amber in. Recon whirred with a nod and placed the wounded girl in the backseats of Glitch's alt. form, Glitch revved his engines and started to drive, Topkick and Recon fell behind the speeding white Lamborghini, blasting any 'cons who decided to try and stop them. Soon they burst out of the Decepticon ship and Glitch came to a stop. Recon bleeped and changed into his holo-form. A teenaged boy (approx.15) with scruffy brown hair (like Will's) that had green streaks in it, he had bright green eyes and tanned skin, there was a huge scar across his neck. He was waring camouflage. The human Recon nodded and climbed into the back of Glitch's alt. mode, Topkick smiled,

"Good idea kid." He snickered and he too changed into his holo-form. He looked about 18 with long brown hair tied back into a loose ponytail, he had a yellow fringe over his left dark blue eye. He was wearing jeans and a yellow muscle shirt (he was very muscular) he looked at his twin, "Don't mind me bro." He said and climbed into the front seat, Glitch sighed,

"And you two get to have all the fun..." Topkick smiled then slapped the dash board,

"No whining." He snickered, then frowned as he glanced into the back, "We need to get Amber to a hospital..." Recon nodded from where he sat beside the still form of Amber. Glitch revved his engines again and they sped off.

The holo-form of Recon burst into the hospital carrying Amber in his arms, he made a whining sound to catch a nurse's attention, she looked at the 'teenaged boy' surprised, then glanced at Amber in his arms,

"Oh my! What happened!" She exclaimed Recon made another whining sound. The nurse looked at him confused, then at that moment Topkick's holo-form came in followed by Glitch's. Glitch looked exactly like Topkick, but he was a little skinnier and his shirt was long sleeved and white, his fringe was over his right light blue eye and was white, his hair was also a bit shorter. The twins made their way over to the nurse and Recon,

"We apologize for our younger brother." Glitch said quietly, "He can't talk..." Recon blinked his thanks. The nurse looked at them,

"Okay then. What happened to her." She said pointing to Amber as another nurse put her onto a rolling bed, Topkick frowned,

"She was a attacked by a gang of thugs. We chased them off when we found her." They watched as the second nurse rolled Amber away, Recon furiously started to sign, the nurse frowned and Glitch sighed,

"He wants to know if she's going to be okay." He said, the nurse blinked,

"We'll have to wait to find out." She said with a sigh, "Now if you don't mind, can you answer a few questions for me?" The three 'males' nodded. The nurse smiled and picked up a clip board, "What's the patient's name?"

"Amber Masashi." Glitch said, the nurse raised an eyebrow,

"The girl who lost her grandfather a few weeks ago." All three nodded, the nurse shifted a bit, "Your names?"

"I'm Tyler Prime." Topkick said, coming up with the name on the spot,

"I'm Gregory Prime." Glitch glanced at his brother, "This is our younger brother Ray." He said placing his arm around his 'brother's' shoulder. Recon grinned. The nurse nodded, then glanced at Recon as he began to sign again. She blinked confused, Topkick sighed,

"He wants to know what your name is." He said with a cocky grin, Recon nodded, the nurse brushed hair from her face,

"My name is Rose." Rose answered then turned her attention onto her clipboard and wrote something down, "What's your relationship with the patient?" Recon signed an answer and Glitch translated it,

"She's our adopted sister." He said crossing her arms, then for an extra affect he added, "We have a large family. Most members were adopted by our father." Rose raised an eyebrow,

"And what's your father's name?" She asked, Topkick blinked,

"Christopher Prime." Glitch said quickly. Rose nodded and jotted something down on the clipboard. All four's heads turned as suddenly Cybernetic Prime's holo-form burst in, he was middle aged with golden hair with dark blue eyes, he wore a suit. He was followed by Accelerate, Road Blaze, Spin Drift and Hunter. Rose raised an eyebrow, Glitch exchanged a glance with Recon, who nodded and raced over to the prime, hugging him tightly, the pour prime looked confused,

"Oh hey dad!" Glitch said waving, Cybernetic Prime blinked with a small smile,

"Hey son." The other Autobots caught on, Rose smiled,

"Ah, hello there Mr. Prime. Your sons, Tyler and Gregory were just answering a few questions." Topkick grinned,

"He likes to be called Chris." He whispered to Rose, then he turned to his 'father', "Hey pops, we were just telling her how most of us were adopted and how you adopted Amber after her grandfather's death." The prime blinked,

"Thank you Tyler. Saves me from the long explanation." Rose turned her gaze on the new arrivals,

"Names?" She asked, Road Blaze was first,

"Richard Prime. I'm Chris's father." He was an older man, but still young enough to be well-built. He has peppery hair and amber eyes.

"I'm Amy Prime. Chris adopted me when I was still a baby." Accelerate grinned.

"Steve Drift." Spin Drift said crossing his arms. He was about 25 and had scruffy black hair, his eyes were pale blue. "I was adopted when I was 10." Hunter frowned when he realized it was his turn,

"The name's Hunter Tucci." Hunter was about 20 with short red hair and amber eyes, "I joined the family a few weeks ago." Rose nodded and wrote it all down.

"Rose!" The lady at the desk called then nurse over, "Phone!" Rose looked at the 'family'

"You can just wait here." She said and walked away. They all looked at each other and sat down in the waiting area. Topkick leaned over to whisper to his leader,

"Hey boss bot... Where are the others?" He asked quietly, Cybernetic Prime looked at him,

"They went back to base." He answered in the same quiet voice, then he turned to Recon,

What was with the hand movements kid?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, Recon shrugged and they all lapsed into silence. Not to long later a doctor walked over to them, he looked up from his clipboard and looked at Cybernetic,

"Are you Christopher Prime?" The doctor asked, Prime nodded, "My name's Doctor Ross. Your daughter will be fine." Recon sighed in relief, and the prime smiled, "She has a broken leg. It's been broken in three different places, it'll mend with time. Her hand was shattered, but it will heal. Her shoulder was dislocated, we fixed it but it will be sore for a few days. She has many lacerations, the worse being her shoulder. She also has some nerve damage, but they'll heal. She has bruised and broken ribs. It will all heal, if she doesn't move around to much there shouldn't be any permanent damage." Doctor Ross listed, the Autobots had grown silent, "The thugs really did a number on her." He said with a sigh, "She might be traumatized..." Cybernetic Prime muttered something under his breath then looked at Doctor Ross,

"Can we see her?" He asked, the doctor nodded,

"Two at a time. She's still asleep." Prime smiled,

"Thank you." Doctor Ross dipped his head and walked away throwing over his shoulder;

"She's in room 26H" The Autobot holo-forms all rose and walked towards room 26H.

**Songs Used:**

**Look Away by Thousand Foot Krutch**

**Second to None by Styles of Beyond**

**Not Afraid by Eminem**

**Encore by Jay-Z**

**I apologize it took so fragging long, it would have been done sooner, but the school year is coming to an end, so I've been uber busy! Chapter 13 coming soon! ~EP (EpcPanda)**

**P.S Yes, Amber does have horrible luck.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**I noticed while I was writing that Amber hadn't gone back to school and I thought "Oh Shit!" So I had Will go back to school, he's been covering for her. Last month of school, so posts will be kinda slow. Sorry.**_

Recon and Glitch stood in the hospital room, looking down at the sleeping form of their friend. She was cover in bandages, you could see them covering her left arm all the way to where her cast was covering her hand. The other arm was cover in bandages but they also covered her whole hand as well. Her left leg was in a cast, her right one was covered in bandages. The right side of her face was also covered in the white strips of cotton. She was wearing hospital garbs, and both Autobots knew that there were even more bandages under the strange dress/shirt thing. Recon looked at Glitch and blinked, signing a question. Glitch sighed,

"No Recon. For the fifth time, I do _not _know when she's going to wake up." Recon frowned and glared at Glitch. Both jumped as Amber woke up.

"_Recon?_" She moaned looked at him slightly dazed, Recon turned and smiled. He nodded, Amber's good eye looked at Glitch, "Glitch?"

"It me kiddo." He said patting her arm, "You gave us a good scare. Recon almost murdered Chaos when we found you." Amber laughed, then winced as pain flared from her bruised and broken ribs. When it faded she grinned,

"Would've paid to see that." Glitch smiled,

"I'm going to tell the others. Stay here Recon." Recon mock saluted and Glitch left chuckling and shaking his head. Recon looked at Amber and brushed a stray lock of auburn hair from her face, then he squeezed her non-shattered hand. Amber squeezed back,

"I'm sorry..." She muttered, Recon looked at her as she continued, "I didn't mean to worry you so much..." Amber yawned slightly and Recon patted her face. She grinned, "Ya, I guess I do need to rest a bit..." The girl muttered and drifted asleep again.

Will burst into the hospital, followed by Sea Foam (in his holo-form) who muttered a couple things in cybertronian. Will's head snapped around to look at him coldly, Sea Foam had pale blond hair in an emo cut with sea green ends and his eyes were silver. He looked about 29. Will raised an eyebrow, he turned back around and stormed forward. He came face to face with Cybernetic Prime's holo-form. Before the Autobot commander could say anything Will spoke,

"You found her and you didn't tell me sooner?" He exclaimed, Sea Foam clapped a hand over his mouth as heads turned turned towards them.

"Mute it kid!" The Star Search Team leader growled quietly. Will scowled behind the hand and glared at the Autobot, who took his hand away from his mouth,

"Hey guys!" Glitch exclaimed walking down the halls quickly, "Amber woke up!" Will shoved past Sea Foam, Cybernetic Prime and the other Autobots and walked as fast as he could down the halls. He came to her room and paused outside her door, hesitating, what would he say? Finally mustering up the courage he opened the door and walked into the room. His gaze fell on Amber who was dozing quietly. Recon's holo-form looked up at him,

"Is she okay?" Will asked quietly. Recon nodded with a smile.

"Oh, hey Will." Amber muttered opening her good eye, Will smiled and loped over to her, Recon stood up and let the brown haired human sit down. The Autobot scout pointed at the door and walked out. Will grabbed Amber's less injured hand and squeezed, then let go

"God Amber." He whispered, all the pent up anger, frustration and fear welled up within him when he thought about how he almost lost the girl he loved without telling her how he felt. He never noticed he was crying until Amber dabbed away his tears, hand rested on his cheek as some tears rolled down, Will reached up and grabbed her hand, "I thought I had lost you..." Will said quietly. Amber blinked,

"You'll never lose me." Then to lighten the mood she grinned, "I'll stalk you forever." Amber stuck out her tongue. Will laughed, making his brown eyes sparkle. Amber smiled kindly and wiped away the remaining tears.

"Ah, Miss Masashi." The doctor said walking in looking down at his clipboard. Amber and Will jerked apart and blushed. Doctor Ross didn't notice and he looked at the injured girl, "You'll be able to leave the hospital after we run a few tests." Amber smiled, then the doctor turned to Will, "I'm sorry, but no one is to be in the room while we run the tests." Will scowled but nodded. He walked from the room, but before closing the door he looked over his shoulder,

"I'll just be in the waiting room." He said and closed the door quietly. Recon's holo-form was casually leaning against the wall. Recon gave him a cocky, knowing grin and loped down the hall, Will following close behind. They entered the waiting room, most of the other people had left, only an old man was left. Cybernetic Prime walked over to them and whispered quietly so the elderly man wouldn't hear,

"Solarwing has picked up a energon signal. It's a huge deposit." The prime looked at Recon, "You're coming with us. Glitch will stay and Atom is going to be here too." Recon frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, then he shook his head. Cybernetic sighed, "I'm sorry Recon, but we need you on this mission." Will nodded,

"You should probably go. I'll be here with Glitch and Atom." Recon sighed, but nodded and Will watched as the Autobots (minus Glitch) left. Will walked over to where Glitch sat, and plopped down beside him,

"I'm sorry that we didn't tell you we had found Amber sooner." Glitch said quietly, Will sighed,

"It's no problem Glitch." He said with a smile, "I'm just glad she's safe." Glitch looked at him and cocked a head slightly to one side. Something he had picked up from Amber,

"You like her don't you?" He said grinning. Will blushed,

"W-what do you mean?" He spluttered. Glitch simply laughed and leaned back, rocking on the hind legs of the chair. The two were silent, but both heads snapped up as another boy walked into the hospital. He was tall and well-built with black hair that had silver (not old person silver, but silver silver) tips and dark golden eyes, he looked about 16. Glitch grinned,

"Took ya long enough Atom." He said. Atom raised an eyebrow,

"Sorry, I had to get away from Solarwing and Star." He shook his head, "Those two are like rabid animals, in human terms, when it comes to a simply and mundane thing like check ups." Both Will and Glitch burst out laughing and Atom smiled. All three looked up as Doctor Ross walked in, pushing Amber in a wheel-chair, a nurse following close behind. He raised an eyebrow,

"I suggest you keep her in the wheel-chair for a few days before she can use her crutches." The doctor said as the nurse handed Glitch a pair of crutches. Atom got up,

"I'll go get the car ready." He said and left the hospital. Amber watched him go with her good eye, the other one being covered in bandages.

"I want you to bring her back once a week for tests." Doctor Ross continued as he let Will take Amber, "And for God's sake. Keep he from moving to much." Will and Glitch both nodded, Amber smiled and waved,

"Toodles doc." She said cheerfully as Will wheeled her out of the hospital, Glitch walking behind them. When they came to the parking lot, a black and silver Camaro drove up to them, a door opened and Glitch lifted Amber gently from her wheel-chair and placed her in the backseat while Will folded the wheel-chair and tossed it into the trunk, the brown haired human then climbed into the back with Amber. Glitch closed the door, and the holo-form dissipated, replaced by a pure white Lamborghini. Atom revved his engines and the two cars rolled out from the parking lot and started driving back to Autobot Base.

Amber was dozing in the seat, her head resting on Will's shoulder, the brown eyed human smiled softly and rested a hand on her head and he pulled her closer, placing his head lightly on top of hers. This woke Amber up, she mentally smiled and acted like she was still asleep, enjoying how close they were. Atom hit a bump in the road, making Amber jolt "awake" and hiss in pain. Atom swore quietly in cybertronian,

"Are you okay?" The young 'bot asked, Amber grinned,

"Just peachy..."

"Huh?" Amber sighed,

"I'm fine." Will laughed,

"She was using sarcasm." He told the confused Autobot.

"Oh." All three started laughing. When they stopped Amber cocked her head to the side slightly,

"So. I haven't properly met you yet." She pointed out,

"Hmm.. Well, my name's Atom. Autobot rookie. I'm in training to be a warrior." Atom said, "My twin's name is Star. She's also a rookie and in training to be a medic. You'll meet her when we get to the base." Amber smiled,

"Nice to meet'ca Atom."

"Atom came with the Star Search Team. Under the command of Sea Foam. There were five other 'bots. Sea Foam, Hunter, Nightingale, Stormrider and Star." Will drawled while looking out the window. Amber glanced at him, noticing his cheeks were slightly pinkish._ Awn, He's blushing! _Amber thought. Then jolted once again as they hit another bump.

"Sorry." Atom muttered as Amber hissed, "I'm not really made for off road." Amber grinned,

"No biggie." She then sat up slightly and looked out the window. They were passing a place that brought back memories of her grandfather. The farm house, no longer was it a beautiful sight to look at. Now it was just a pile of burned beams, stones and ash. Tears welled up in her good eye, and she bit her lip to keep from crying. "We're almost at the base..." She muttered and slouched. Will patted her head lightly and gave her a comforting smile, she grinned in return and they lapsed into silence. Only to have it broken by Glitch speaking over the comm link.

/:_Make sure you're cloaking is on. We're getting close, and take the hidden trail, not the main one!_:/

"Got it." Atom said and turned off into the forest.

Will wheeled Amber into the base, Glitch and Atom following close behind. It was empty, well, almost. As they entered the main room Solarwing and a gold and black femme turned and looked at them. Amber waved,

"Hey 'Wing!" She called, Solarwing smiled,

"Hello Amber it's good to see you again." The femme bounced over,

"So this is Amber." She drawled, "My name's Star." Amber smiled,

"Nice to meet you." Her head then cocked to one side as she looked at Solarwing, "Where is everyone?" Amber asked as Star loped over to Glitch and Atom.

"On a mission." Solarwing told her. Amber nodded,

"Gotcha." She looked up at Will, "Could you take me to my room so I can change?" Will looked at her,

"How are you going to change if you can't stand?" He asked, "I mean, I can't help you." Both of them blushed,

"Oh ya..."

"I can help!" Star called and walked over. Soon she was replaced by her holo-form, She looked about 16, had long black hair the ends were gold and she had dark golden eyes. Star snatched the wheel-chair from Will and stared pushing whistling a tune, "This'll be fun!". Amber looked up with mock fear,

"Should I be afraid?" She questioned, making the femme laugh,

"Yes, very."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Autobots walked into the base helping the injured. When they reached the command room Recon let out a joyful buzz at what he saw. Placed on the table where Solarwing was working on some important project or the other, was Amber. She glanced up to see a green, brown and grey mini-bot speeding towards her and burst out laughing when he was suddenly jerked to stop by Road Blaze and Stormrider. Recon was twittering, beeping, whirring, warbling and buzzing with delight. Amber was laughing so hard she started wheezing,

"Good to see you too Recon." She managed to say. When she caught her breath Amber dismissed Solarwing's worried questions saying it was just from laughing too hard.

":_~Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy!~_:" Recon exclaimed through the radio, Amber looked at him,

"Sorry I worried you." She said with a smile. Recon would have hugged her if he could, but he didn't want to injure the already hurt human. Solarwing looked at the patrol,

"Okay then, anybody leaking energon, get to the med. bay now!" The golden medic snapped, Nightingale, Hunter, Road Blaze, Cybernetic Prime and Sea Foam followed Solarwing as he walked swiftly to the med. bay. The other Autobots just lost interest and started drifting away to do their own thing, soon only Recon and Amber remained in the room.

":_~Many times I've sacrificed and dealt with the pain.~_:" Amber looked at the scout confused, ":_But, seeing you hurt like that... It nearly drove me insane. It pushed me to my limits, to my breaking point..._" Recon whirred, "_I've been tortured, felt fear, but nothing scared me more then seeing my best friend hurt like that..._" The young 'bot shuttered and Amber blinked surprised at how deep the things he was saying were. ":_~Made a wrong turn, once or twice, dug my way out, blood and fire,~_:" Amber patted his servo with a smile,

"It's okay Recon."

":_~When I see your smile, tears run down my face, I can't repla-a-ace. And now that I'm strong I have figured out, how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul, and I know, I'll find, deep inside me, I can be the one. I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever-r-r-r. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven.~_:" Amber blinked surprised then her smile softened,

"I know you will."

_**Songs used:**_

_**Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

_**Comeback by Redlight King**_

_**Perfect by P!NK**_

_**Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

**Ya, I know, it's a short chapter. But I decided to have a Recon and Amber moment. Recon still blames himself for Amber's injures. Just so everyone knows, yes they love each other, but it's not _love _love, Recon is the closest thing Amber has to family. (Other then the other Autobots) She also trusts him a lot. Once again, sorry for the short chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Solarwing sat in the med. bay when a thought suddenly hit him. The golden mech shoved himself to his feet and he walked briskly out from the medical bay and to the rec. room.

Recon looked up from where he sat with Amber as Solarwing walked in. The CMO's blue optics scanned the room and landed on Recon, making the young 'bot tense up silently praying to himself that the medic didn't come here to hunt him down, that Solarwing would turn around and just walk to a different 'bot. But _no~ _Solarwing marched over to them and looked down at the camouflage mech.

"Come." He ordered, but when Recon didn't comply Solarwing scowled and grabbed the youngling's scruff bar lifting him from the couch and their optics met. Recon whirred nervously, then squeaked as Solarwing dragged him away. The rookie flailed his arms and begged for help as he was dragged away by an annoyed medic. Amber looked shocked and if she could, the young girl would have raced after them and demanded what was going on. But she was stuck on the couch. She looked at Atom who had walked over to see what was going on, followed by Star. Both were grinning, Atom looked at his twin,

"I'm I the only one getting a sense of Deja-vu?" He asked, which earned loud laughs from the gathered Autobots.

"Ya, the same thing happened to you and Star." Topkick said laughing, Glitch looked at his brother,

"It happened to us too." Amber looked at all the chuckling Autobots.

"What? What's going on?" She exclaimed, the grinning Autobots looked at the confused human,

"It's time for Recon's third frame." Stormrider said from where he sat looking at the monitor, Spin Drift nodded while smirking from where he sat beside Sea Foam and Accelerate. Amber blinked confused,

"What's a third frame?" She asked cocking her head slightly, Road Blaze looked up from the screen he was reading,

"When a cybertronian youngling reaches a certain age, they get a new frame. They depend on what they're training to do." The old mech nodded towards Topkick and Glitch, "Take those two for example. Topkick was training to be a warrior, so he went for a bulkier frame. Glitch's frame is slighter then Topkick's because he's a spy." Amber nodded understanding, then looked at them,

"So what kind of frame will Recon get?" She asked, Hunter stretched,

"A small one." The red mech said in a bored tone,

"Why?"

"He's training to be a scout and spy. Also because he's smaller then most cybertronians. Not as small as minibots, but close."

"Whats a minibot?" Amber wondered,

"They're all gone." Road Blaze snapped, remembering the last thing Recon had ever properly said to him. Amber blinked surprised but didn't push it. Nightingale shifted uneasily,

"So, where did Will go?" She asked, trying to change the subject, Amber frowned,

"School."

"Why didn't you go?" The black and white femme asked. Amber shrugged.

"I dunno." She sighed and slouched. Topkick got up,

"Anybot wanna spar?" He asked, Atom grinned and loped over and the yellow mech.

"Bring it!" He drawled and the two bots began to spar.

Recon looked at Solarwing fearfully as he was dragged into the medical bay, "_W-what's going on?_" He bleeped, Solarwing looked at him,

"It's time for your third frame."

_**Another short chapter, sorry, I decided to end it there. Hopefully the next one'll be longer :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**Okay, in the last chapter I said minibot, it's minicon not minibot, my bad :P. Recon is a minibot. Minicons are about the size of a full grown male human, Recon is a little taller then that. minicons are about 6ft – 8ft, Recon is the smallest of the autobots and is about 11ft, Star and Atom are 13ft. I'll put all the heights of the Autobots at the end of the chapter. ~EP**_

~Three Days Since The Last Chapter~

Amber and Will sat in the rec. room sipping hot chocolate that Will and Hunter had picked up on their way to the ship. Will had been busy with family matters for the past few days so he hadn't had the chance to come down. The brown haired boy looked around the rec. room then glanced back at Amber,

"I haven't seen Recon or Solarwing around since I got here." He said, Amber looked up from her steaming hot drink of pure heaven and smirked,

"Solarwing dragged Recon off three days ago."

"Why?" Will asked and blinked confused, Amber took another sip from her hot cocoa,

"Upgrades." Will nodded but didn't understand what she meant. Both drank their HC in peaceful silence, that is, until Topkick and Atom rolled into the room sparring. Amber watched them with a raised eyebrow and Will shook his head chuckling. The spar forgotten Will turned to Amber,

"You know, you're going to have to go back to school sooner or later." He told her, making her sigh, "The teachers are starting to get suspicious." Amber scowled,

"Ya I know." She sighed then scratched her cheek showing she was thinking. The bandage wrap that had been wrapped around her face had been removed and now there was just a bandage on her forehead and a small one under her eye. Will looked his friend over, she didn't have as many bandages then she did four days ago, but there was still a lot. She raised an eyebrow when she caught Will looking her over but she didn't say anything. Instead, Amber shifted awkwardly then looked back at the two sparring 'bots.

"Hey! How long 'till Recon and Solarwing are done?" She called, Atom grunted as he was punched in the solarplex,

"Dunno... Depends... On the... Bot!" Topkick grunted the answer and he and Atom went back to trying to scrap each other. Amber sighed and slumped on the couch. Both humans looked up as Glitch, Nightingale, Stormrider and Accelerate walked in, Amber noticed the exchange between Topkick and Atom as the two 'bots looked at each other and grinned, then they sprang forward and tackled a surprised Glitch and Stormrider.

"Hey!" The silver and blue mech exclaimed as he hit the floor, Atom on top of him. Glitch was prepared, he kicked at his twin and the two rolled on the hard metal floor. The femmes jumped out of the way as the fighting twins rolled past them and out the door. Amber and Will winced as there was a loud crash. A surprised beep filled the room and Amber perked up as Recon stumbled in in a daze, his new form was about two feet taller then his past one, it was slim, but not as slim as a femme, and his door wings were back. He was mainly green, his shoulder armour and chest were camo while his servos and feet were black. An annoyed Solarwing came in dragging the twins behind him, he brought them in front of him and dropped them, then steadied a swaying and dazed Recon, the CMO turned a glare on the two twins.

"Great Primus you two! Recon just got his third frame, his balance is slightly off and he still needs to get use to it." He scowled, Glitch and Topkick looked down sheepishly. Recon whirred and flailed his arms in front of the gold and silver medic, and Solarwing raised an eye ridge, "You're too soft." He huffed and left, Topkick got up and helped his brother up. The yellow mech punched Recon's shoulder playfully, making the younger Autobot stumble,

"Thanks for the save!" Topkick said, as Recon picked himself up and brushed the dirt off himself. Recon smiled and chirped. Glitch gave him a Cybertron version of a knuggie, making both Amber and Will laugh, Recon noticed his human friends and shoved Glitch off playfully and sauntered over to them. Amber waved as he sat down next to them. The Autobot rookie beeped a greeting and the three chatted happily until an alarm went off, making all the beings in the rec. room jump. Recon picked Amber up and placed her in her wheel chair and picked her up again. He rested a hand palm up for Will to climb up onto and they set off for the command room.

They all waited for Cybernetic Prime to start the debriefing, Recon's optics were shimmering, both Will and Amber sat on his shoulders. The green mech had found some good cracks in his plating for Amber's wheel chair to stay snug, the wheels kept in the small cracks. His green optics swivelled up to the gold prime as he started to talk,

"The Decepticons have attacked a power plant, it's computer generated so no humans were present, but we need to stop them." The prime's dark blue optics looked the group over, "Recon, Stormrider, Atom, Star and Glitch, stay here to guard the base, everyone else, with me." The 'bots named nodded and Cybernetic looked at the two humans, "Amber, Will, stay here and be good." He said. Then he turned to his patrol, "Roll out!" He commanded and the Autobot patrol transformed and rolled from the base, Cybernetic Prime in the lead. Recon whirred in disappointment, his door wings dropping. Star glanced at her fellow rookie then walked off the the med. bay, Atom shrugged and followed her. Stormrider sighed,

"They get all the fun..." He muttered and moved off to the monitor, Glitch following. Recon frowned as Glitch called him over and he took the humans off his shoulders and placed them on the table, then he walked over to the two older mechs and sat down at one of the screens. Amber sighed and looked at Will,

"Well this is going to be boring..." She sighed. Will shrugged and started to fidget. The ship was suddenly rocked as an explosion came from outside the base, making Amber crash out of her wheel chair with a scream, Will leaped over and protected her with his body. Recon let out a shrill screech as he was knocked out over his chair, Stormrider swore,

"We've got 'cons!" The mech exclaimed. Glitch glared at him,

"Looks like you've got your fun!" He exclaimed, then started typing furiously, trying to find out the Decepticon's position. Will scrambled off Amber as Atom ran into the room,

"What's going on!" He demanded, Recon looked at him and beeped,

"What?" Atom's weapons flipped out, "Where?"

**Click, click, twitter, beep. **Came Recon's reply, Atom's head snapped over to Glitch,

"Where?" The black and silver mech asked,

"Lookin-" Glitch froze, "They're in the-" A scream cut him off, Atom's optics widened,

"Star!" He spun around to come face-to-face with Dark Blast, "Shit!" Atom exclaimed as he dodged a blade. Glitch and Stormrider leaped to their feet and Recon hurried over to the humans, scooping them up. He looked over to Stormrider when the silver and blue mech called his name,

"Keep the humans safe!" His silvery-blue optics glowed. Recon nodded and ran, bobbing to avoid Decepticons. The small mech dove into a closet only he and the humans were small enough to fit into. He shifted and put them down gently, then flipped out his blaster and aimed it at the door.

Atom dodged a shot from a Decepticon drone then punched it's face, sending the 'con flying. The young warrior's optics were flashing with fear because he couldn't spot his sister. He sent a message over the bond,

"_Where are you?_"

"_Medical Bay. Hiding._" Came Star's clipped reply, "_Lots of 'cons. Help!_" Atom blasted a few 'cons then raced out of the room,

"_Hang tight. I'm coming._"

Glitch dropped as he was shot in the chest, his right servo grasped at the wound, the other one came up and his twin canons flipped from his wrist. The white spy blasted the 'con who had shot him. Dark Blast stumbled backwards as the blast connected with his face. Blasting half of it off, another shot blasting a hole in his shoulder. Energon dripped from his wounds as the second-in-command glared at the white Autobot who had slid to his side, his light blue optics flickering as he fought off stasis. Darkblast lifted his blaster to shoot Glitch again when someone cried out.

"NO!" Stormrider cried out and leaped forward his blade flipping out and stabbing Darkblast's arm. The 'con stumbled back and Stormrider dropped down beside his friend trying to stop the flow of energon from his chest. Glitch looked at him with dull optics that kept flickering. Stormrider met his gaze, "Don't worry pal. You'll be fine." He forced a smile, then suddenly Glitch's optics widened and he lifted his blaster. But he was too late, Stormrider's optics widened then he looked down at the smoking hole in his chest in disbelief, he made a clicking noise and crumbled as Glitch blasted a hole through Darkblast's chest.

"Stormrider!" He crocked, as he slipped into stasis.

The Autobot patrol watched as the Decepticons retreated, something wasn't right. Suddenly Topkick cried out,

"Glitch!" The yellow mech reached up and grasped at his chest and suddenly crumbled, "No..." Topkick was shaking,

/:_Prime! Prime come in!_:/ Cybernetic jumped slightly as Recon beeped over the comm.

"What is it Recon?" The gold Autobot commander asked,

/:_We're under attack! We're under-__**kzzt**_:/ Recon's transmission stopped with static. Cybernetic Prime looked at his patrol,

"Return to base!" And with that he transformed, his patrol following and they sped off to the base.

Recon swore as his transmission was cut off. The scout looked at the two humans huddled in the corner behind him, then he glanced back at the door as it was blasted open. Recon open fired, blasting the drone until it looked like Swiss cheese. He looked at the humans,

"Hide!" He ordered. Amber nodded and glanced at Will,

"He told us to hide." Will nodded and he lifted Amber up as Recon unscrewed the ventilation shaft behind them. He lifted the two humans up and set them in the vent gently,

":_Stay put kid_:" The young Autobot 'said' using a line from a movie. The two humans nodded,

"Be safe Recon." Amber whispered as her friend left.

Atom ran into the med. bay and started blasting any Decepticon he could see, most were drones so they weren't too smart, but one of the 'cons was high ranking officer and knew what to do. He watched, cold and calculating as Atom ran over to Star. The black and gold femme's arm, elbow down, had been blasted off. The Decepticon officer looked at the two young 'bots and something clicked. _Split Sparked Twins. _He thought in amusement. The officer had been told by Chaos that there were two pairs of twins on the Autobot team, but he hadn't known what kind. The 'con teleported behind the twins, making them spin around, their blasters raising, but the 'con struck quicker, he grabbed the femme and leaped back, making Atom freeze,

"Let her go 'con." The young warrior growled, the Decepticon chuckled,

"I herd when one twin dies, the other one feels the pain." He said, Atom flinched, then screamed as the 'con's servo plunged into Star's back and ripped out her spark, crushing it in his grasp like it was nothing. Atom screamed and dropped to the ground withering.

"No!" He screamed as he clutched his helm and withered. The Decepticon smirked and tossed Star's body aside.

"Well. That was fun." He kicked Atom who was still withering and wailing on the ground. "I'll just let you live with the pain of having you spark ripped in two." The 'con bent down and whispered in his audio, "And when you're strong enough, come fight me. My designation is Ripper." And with that, Ripper waltz out of the room with a cruel smirk on his faceplate.

Cybernetic Prime and his patrol drove into the base and transformed. They glanced around the scrapped ship,

"Where is everybot?" Spin Drift muttered looking around. Topkick stumbled forward towards the command room, the door had been blasted open and Topkick stumbled in, then suddenly screamed. The other Autobots raced forward and froze at what waited for them. The bodies of Decepticons littered the floor, and they're optics picked out two frames they knew well.

"Glitch!" Topkick cried out and ran forward to his brother, Solarwing followed. He bent down to inspect the first body. The body of Stormrider. It only took him a second and he got up and shook his head. Then the CMO turned to Glitch,

"He's still online..." Topkick whispered and looked at Solarwing with a pleading look, Solarwing nodded and started working, Topkick helping where he could. Cybernetic turned back to the horrified patrol,

"We need to find the others..." Their commander whispered. The Autobots nodded and split into groups. The prime watched as they made their way out of the command room.

Road Blaze, Spin Drift and Accelerate walked quietly through the halls, trying not to step on any of the offline 'cons in the hall. Road Blaze looked at a storage closet that had been blown open. He glanced at Accelerate and Spin Drift,

"There should be a ventilation shaft in there." He said, Spin Drift nodded and looked at Accelerate,

"You're smallest. Could you go in there?"

"Ya." The blue femme said with a nod and crawled into the small space, "Guys! Will and Amber are alive!" She called after a few nano clicks. Accelerate came out, Amber and Will in her servos.

"Thank Primus..." Spin Drift let out a sigh, "Take them to the command room." Accelerate nodded and ran off, the two unconscious humans in her servos. The two mechs continued on. They reached a room, the door had been kicked open and they walked in, their weapons flipping out in case any Decepticons were around.

"O-one more step and y-you're both s-scrap!" Road Blaze smiled in relief when he recognized Recon's twitters, beeps and whirrs.

"Recon, it's us. Spin Drift and Road Blaze. Can you come out?" Spin Drift cooed. They herd a shift of wight and Recon crawled out from his hiding place. The older mechs looked their young comrade over. The small green scout was missing an arm, and he was covered in gashes that were leaking energon.

"Are you okay?" Road Blaze whispered, Recon nodded but suddenly swayed and collapsed. Spin Drift caught him before he hit the ground. Recon let out a weak buzz,

"A-Atom a-and S-Star." He clicked weakly, "M-med. B-bay." And with that, Recon slipped into stasis. Spin Drift frowned and handed the still form of Recon to Road Blaze,

"Take him to the command room." He ordered. Road Blaze took Recon and nodded. The old Autobot nodded and ran as fast as he could to the command room. Spin Drift sighed and ran a servo over his faceplate,

"Great Primus... Those slagging 'cons are going to pay." The black Autobot muttered then made his way to the medical bay.

Spin Drift walked into the command room, a crying and withering Atom in his arms. "Shh... It's okay now." He cooed. Atom shifted and looked up at Spin Drift,

"H-he ripped it out..." The young mech whispered, "A-and m-made me w-watch..." Spin Drift flinched sadly. _Poor youngling... _He thought, then looked up as Cybernetic Prime walked over, followed by Nightingale. Solarwing looked up from where he finally stabilized Glitch.

"What's the status?" Cybernetic whispered as his second-in-command handed Atom to the femme. Spin Drift sighed,

"Star's spark was ripped out..." Spin Drift muttered and glanced at Atom, "The fragging 'con made him watch." The prime flinched and scanned the room. Accelerate sat with Topkick and Atom, who had been placed there by Nightingale, the black and white femme had made her way over to Solarwing with Sea Foam tagging behind her. They two 'bots and the CMO exchanged a few words and they knelt down with the gold and silver medic where he was working on Recon's injuries. Hunter sat beside the body of Stormrider, stroking his dead best friend's helm sadly. Amber and Will were laying on the couch asleep. Cybernetic turned his gaze back to Spin Drift,

"Show me." His comrade nodded and they both left the command room. When they reached the med. room Cybernetic Prime gasped, seeing the crumbled body of the once beautiful and friendly young femme. There was a hole in her back where a 'con had reached in and ripped out her spark. He sighed and lifted the body up while Spin Drift searched for some useful medical items that Solarwing could use.

Solarwing sat back from his work with a sigh. Glitch would live, but he'd be unable to fight for awhile, if the blast had hit one centimetre to the right, the shy white mech would be joining the Well of Allsparks. The tired medic looked at Recon, the friendly green scout would need a new arm, but other then that he was fine. "Atom!" He called and the young black and silver mech limped over slowly, he on the other hand, would most likely be hurt mentally more then physically. After all, his Split Sparked twin's spark had been torn out right in front of him. As Solarwing started repairing Atom's frame he thought back to Accelerate and Streamer. They had been twins, but not split sparked, so it hadn't hurt as much when Streamer had been killed. He sighed slightly,

"You okay doc?" Sea Foam asked his old friend. Solarwing nodded and kept working. Nightingale handed him a few things as they worked. Sea Foam, realizing there was nothing he could do to help got up and started inspecting the dead Decepticons,

"Great Primus!" He exclaimed, making Solarwing look up, "Darkblast!" The sea green mech muttered looking at the hardly recognizable dark armoured Decepticon second-in-command.

"Hey, 'Wing?" Atom whispered quietly as Solarwing went back to work,

"Hm?"

"Who's Ripper?" Solarwing's head snapped up at the much feared name, he glanced at the young 'bot, who's dark gold eyes were even darker, Solarwing shifted,

"Why do you want to know?"

"He's the one who killed Star." Solarwing ground his denta as he scowled,

"He's Chaos's son. He's even crazier then his father. But he's much more dangerous."

"Why?" Atom asked innocently, his optics blinking,

"Because he's calculating and unpredictable. Now drop it kiddo and get some recharge."

"'Kay." Atom whispered and slipped into recharge. Solarwing glanced up as Cybernetic Prime and Spin Drift came back into the room. The body of Star was in the prime's servos,

"Thank Primus..." He whispered, confusing Nightingale who was still seated beside him,

"What?"

"Atom just fell into recharge." The femme nodded beside him, understanding what he meant. Solarwing got up and walked over to the higher ranked mechs, nodding to them,

"How are they?" Cybernetic asked,

"They'll live. If the shot to Glitch's chassis was one centimetre more to the right, he'd be offline."

"Thank Primus..." Spin Drift sighed looking at the recharging young Autobots. Solarwing sighed, knowing he had to be the bringer of bad news,

"Ripper was here..."

_**Okay :) Slight cliffhanger :P Anywho, here are the heights I promised you :D**_

_**(Smallest to Tallest)**_

_**Recon – 11ft**_

_**Atom and Star – 13 ft**_

_**Accelerate and Sea Foam – 15ft**_

_**Topkick and Glitch – 16 ft**_

_**Hunter and Nightingale – 18ft**_

_**Spin Drift – 19ft**_

_**Solarwing – 21ft**_

_**Stormrider – 22ft**_

_**Road Blaze – 24ft**_

_**Cybernetic Prime – 26 ft**_

_**Woot! There ya' go :) ~EP**_

_**Please R&R :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Everything seemed to freeze when Solarwing mentioned the name Ripper,

"What? How is that possible?" Spin Drift's servos flew up to his helm, "He's in a level five prison under Iacon!" Solarwing looked at his younger friend,

"Not anymore apparently." He said in a very sarcastic manner. Cybernetic Prime stood quietly pondering the news, his servos crossed over his chassis.

"This isn't very good..." The prime muttered, Spin Drift's head snapped around,

"No shit." He said a human cuss word, then mentally punched himself, his head dropped slightly, "Sorry Prime. I'm just on edge." Cybernetic looked at his second-in-command

"It's fine Spin Drift." The golden prime said with a slight smile, "We are all on edge." He then turned to look at his younger brother, "Is plan B all ready?" Solarwing raised an eye ridge,

"It's all set up, just needs the finishing touches." The prime nodded then glanced at Spin Drift,

"Plan B is in motion. Scavenge anything you can and take them to the second base." Spin Drift saluted and turned around, calling a few 'bots together,

"Topkick, Hunter, Accelerate, Sea Foam!" He called and said 'bots looked up, "We're going scavenging. Plan B is in motion."

"Plan B?" Topkick muttered as he waltz over, Hunter shrugged, a confused look was on Accelerate's faceplates. Only Sea Foam seemed to have the slightest idea to what 'Plan B' was.

Cybernetic Prime picked Glitch up carefully,

"Careful!" Solarwing snapped as he picked up Atom and Road Blaze picked Recon up. Both older mechs frowned slightly and shifted their wight. They knew Solarwing was only worried for their younger comrades, but it annoyed them that he kept snapping at them. Cybernetic sighed,

"Don't worry Solarwing."

"Ya stop mother henning 'em 'Wing!" Amber piped up from where she sat on the couch. All three Autobots frowned,

"What?" Road Blaze mutter,

"I-I do not understand..." Cybernetic said, slightly confused, Will sighed,

"Well there goes all the fun..." Amber muttered, then she glanced at Will. "You tell 'em." And that made Will sigh again, then he looked at the confused 'bots,

"Mother henning is when somebody fusses over someone else too much. Kinda like what you were doing 'Wing. You were all ''Careful!'', that's mother henning." He cocked his head to one side and smirked, "You need to take a chill pill."

"What?" All three Autobots said simultaneously, both Will and Amber face palmed,

"You need to _calm down_." Amber explained and the two humans turned away and started chatting once again. Cybernetic Prime tried to stifle a laugh, Road Blaze looked at Solarwing and smirked,

"Ya 'Wing. Chill." And with that, Cybernetic failed and started laughing, making both humans turn and look at him shocked,

"Who would've guessed!" Amber exclaimed, her eyes twinkling mischievously, "Boss bot knows how to loosen up!" Will grinned,

"Your turn 'Wing!" And both humans started laughing. Solarwing would've thrown something at them, but the only thing close enough to throw was poor Atom, and he didn't want to damage the young warrior, so he simply grunted and turned,

"Let's go." He huffed and the three 'bots left the ship.

Recon let out a surprised screech as he woke up in a strange med. bay, his blaster flipped out and he swung it around, he noticed Glitch and Atom laying on matching pairs of berths. The youngling let out a low warble as pain flared from his many wounds and he collapsed. Recon looked at where his left arm should be, and beeped painfully as he remembered how it happened. Recon shook his helm, trying to rid himself of the memories and he sat up slowly and shifted so his feet swung over the side of the berth and flicked his blaster back into it's hidden compartment in his wrist.

"Where am I?" Recon clicked, then jumped nearly four feet in the air as someone exclaimed from behind him;

"You're awake!" He spun around, his blaster, once again, flipping out, only to relax when he realized it was Solarwing,

"Hey 'Wing." He buzzed tiredly, "Where are we?" Solarwing walked over to Glitch and started fussing over one thing or the other before answering,

"Our new base."

"New base?" Recon clicked in confusion and cocked his helm to one side, a tendency he had picked up from Amber.

"Yes, new base." The gold and silver mech mused and stretched his sore servos, "Don't ware it out." Then Solarwing turned to him, "How're you feeling?"

":_~Been better, seen a better side of life~I've taken my beating~_:" He replayed with a shrug, then winced in pain, ":_~I will not die.~_:" Solarwing nodded and checked his shoulder joint where the rookie's arm had been torn off,

"How did this happen?" The CMO asked quietly, trying hard not to express the worry and fear that were still coursing through his systems. A pained look crossed Recon's young faceplate as he recounted his story...

_~FLASH BACK~_

_ Recon ran through the hall way, dodging blasts and shooting back. There were a lot of drones in the halls and Recon was desperately trying to keep them away from the closet where he had hidden Amber and Will. He suddenly herd Glitch scream and the young mech's head snapped around. The closest Decepticon used that to his advantage and lunched itself forward, Recon jerked to the side, causing not a stab through the spark, but a nasty looking gash on his chassis. The green Autobot scout then brought his fist up and punched the drone under the chest plates, when he tried to tear his fist free he found it stuck. Thinking quickly he transformed his weapons and blasted the 'con, offing it instantly. He used the offline drone as a shield as he advanced, shooting the reminder of the 'con drones. Recon dropped the body then started running back to the command room. The young Autobot felt a cold shiver in his spark as he was suddenly yanked into another room. Recon looked up at the mech who had pulled him into the storage room with a confused click. The mech wasn't big, but he wasn't small either. He was black, purple and silver with seeker wings on his back. Recon noticed the Decepticon insignia on his chassis and started beeping in panic, trying desperately to pry himself out of the 'con's grasp. He felt a tugging on his spark that made him stop and look at the mech confused, he mirrored the young Autobot's expression, then it hardened,_

"_Who _are _you?" The 'con demanded,_

"_Recon!" He beeped in fear,_

"_Who are your creators?" He dug his fingers into the scout's shoulder, drawing energon and making him squeal,_

"_I don't know!"_

"_WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" The Decepticon screamed in fury and tore the young mech's arm off._

"_I WAS ABANDONED!" Recon screamed, "ALL I KNOW IS THAT I WAS BORN A FLIER AND WAS UPGRADED INTO A GROUNDER!" The 'con blinked back shock then tossed the small 'bot aside and strode out. Recon twittered with fear and scuttled back under large pile of boxes fighting back stasis..._

_~FLASH BACK~_

"And that was when Road Blaze found me..." Recon whirred, his door wings dropping, Solarwing was beyond shock,

"You said your spark felt like it was tugged towards this strange mech?" He asked, and Recon nodded,

"Solarwing... What am I? Why could I feel that mech? _Who _was that mech?"

"That mech was Ripper. Chaos's son..." Then a thought struck Solarwing, "Have you ever been able to feel Chaos?" And his spark sunk when the young mech nodded...

"When I had first seen Chaos, I felt like I knew him from somewhere... Not the wanted posters, but from something else. For some reason, I felt like he had something to do with my past... Same goes with Ripper..."

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**Why can poor Recon feel Chaos and Ripper? I know, do you? What do these mech have to do with Recon's past? Next time;**_

_Recon works hard to figure out what Chaos and Ripper have to do with his past. Cybernetic Prime tries to contact Cybertron and new arrivals come to Earth while the Autobots morn the loss of two of their own. Amber decides it's time to go back to school, and Recon decides on his new alt. form! Also some romance happens between two of Team Prime's members, but who? Find out in Transformers: Destiny Blade, chapter 18!_

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**_

_**What do you, my loyal readers, think should happen in the story? It doesn't have to be right away.**_


End file.
